I'll never be the same
by Yashiro 8 Nee-sama Productions
Summary: Na…Naruto… - Me hice hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba. Pude sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? – "Está borracho… eso es todo…" – Pensé. Déjame… - Intenté alejarle pero fue en vano, no tenía fuerzas y él seguía besándome. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Qué es esta sensación? – Naruto… YAOI, NaruSasuNaru. Yoroshiku!
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas! Soy Nee-sama y aquí les traigo esta historia que fue escrita por mi Imouto, Yashiro :)

Género: Romance, Drama, Acción, Angst O.o

Universo: Todos son Ninjas, sin embargo hay varias modificaciones.

Advertencias: Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para Fujoshis :3

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

*ACTUALIZACIÓN DIARIA*

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Si me preguntaras si he hecho algo de lo cual me arrepiento… diría que sí… mi vida está plagada de malas decisiones y no ha tomado el rumbo que yo quería. Pero aun así, puedo decir que no está del todo mal._

Itachi: El creer en ti mismo, ese es el poder para cambiar el destino.

Naruto: No quiero perderte, eres mi mejor amigo.

 _Él seguirá sonriendo… sin importar lo que pase, jamás dejará de hacerlo. Las estaciones pasaran, y yo seguiré soñando con algo imposible. A cada cual nos toca conformarnos con nuestro destino y vivir bajo sus condiciones, pero ¿Seré capaz de cambiar aquel destino?_

Sasuke: Todos están luchando por algo en la vida, algo realista. Y para mí… ser el único que se preocupa por su propio corazón, es tan… egoísta.

 _Hay muchas cosas que no se pueden reparar por mucho que queramos…_

Naruto: ¡Volvamos a reír, enfadarnos, entristecernos o alegrarnos como antes!

 _"_ _Crearé el destino con mis propias manos" repetí eso en mi cabeza cada vez que lo veía, lo hice tantas veces que terminé creyéndomelo. Y el solo el dulce placer de esa fantasía, me hizo reaccionar y es que… sus ojos no eran para mí…_

Sasuke: Quería que pensaras que mis sentimientos no tienen remedio. No, quería sentirlo otra vez… que el camino que escogí era el correcto. Hablando contigo, recordé mis sentimientos por ti. Por eso… no quiero perder…

 _¿Una situación desesperada? ¿Sin posibilidades de salida? ¿Y por eso me voy a rendir? Incluso si inicialmente me tratan diferente, cuando la gente vea que me esfuerzo más que los demás, al final van a ayudarme. No estoy solo, con solo pensar que él está cerca, velando por mí, me hace fuerte._

Sasuke: ¡No quiero pensar en 'lo que debería haber hecho' es por eso que voy a protegerte!

 _Si… esa es mi vida… algo diferente a como lo pensaba cuando aún era un niño. Pero no tengo nada de qué quejarme… recuerda muy bien esto… ¡Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke!  
_

* * *

Gracias por leer. _^_^  
_ Debo decir, que esta historia ya está terminada, por ello actualizaré diariamente. Además el Fanfic también se encuentra publicado en nuestra página **Fanfic's de Naruto - En Español** . .mimi  
Pásate por allí y descubre más historias y otras cosas interesantes :D

 **Nos interesa saber lo que piensas.** Así que puedes dejar un _Review,_ si quieres.


	2. Parte 1 - Capítulo 1

***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.***

Bueno, les dejo el primer capítulo de esta fantástica historia.  
Este Fanfic estará dividido en ocho partes y esta es la primera, así que disfrútenlo.

 _Advertencias_ : Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para Fujoshis :3

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Parte I "Accidentes"**

* * *

 **Parte I - Capítulo 1 "¿Una misión de rango A? Hmp! Todo es fácil para mí"**

Sobre volando los alrededores de Taki no Kuni, en la aldea oculta de la cascada, se encuentran Sasuke y Sai montados en un águila de tinta, gracias a su Chojuu Giga. Sai es un ninja de Raíz de ANBU de Konoha. Tiene cabello negro y ojos negros que contrastan su piel que es bastante pálida. Volando sobre el gran bosque que rodea la aldea, Sasuke se prepara para el ataque sorpresa. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, con la ayuda de Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto, compañeros del equipo de Kakashi. Sakura y Naruto se encontraban escondidos en el bosque, esperando la señal de Sasuke para atacar.

\- Sakura, ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Sasuke mediante su intercomunicador.

\- Si, lista. - respondió.

\- ¿Y tú, Naruto?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Eh? ¡Aahh, ay, e-espera, dattebayo!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Naruto? - dijo Sasuke.

\- ¡Rasengan!

*Comunicación perdida*

\- Maldición, Sakura dame la ubicación de Naruto.

\- Dos Kilómetros al este del punto de encuentro. - respondió ella.

\- Bien, voy para allá. ¡Sai! - llamó Sasuke.

\- ¡Sí!

El águila giró 180 grados y se dirigieron donde Sakura había indicado. Sai bajó rápidamente hasta el suelo y deshizo su técnica. Comenzaron a correr, buscando a Naruto.

\- ¡Aaaaah!

\- ¡Naruto! - gritó Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, yo te cubro. - dijo Sai.

\- Claro – "Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta adentrarme al bosque. Me encontré a un grupo grande de hombres que querían atraparme. ¿Dónde está Naruto? No muy lejos de allí, un shinobi de la cascada, estaba robándole el chakra a Naruto. Tenía que detenerlo" – Chidori Nagashi (Corriente de millar de pájaros)

Los ninjas cerca de Sasuke recibieron una carga eléctrica que los paralizó al instante. Sacó su espada cargada con electricidad y se encargó de los otros ninjas.

\- ¡Aaaaah! - gritaba Naruto mientras un ninja de la Cascada absorbía su chakra. - ¡Suel- Suéltame! - dijo forcejeando.

\- "Esto es malo… está absorbiendo chakra de Naruto, a este paso él…" - pensó Sasuke. Naruto desapareció en un instante.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kage Bunshin? - se sorprendió el ninja de la cascada.

\- ¡Aquí arriba! - gritó Naruto.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - alzó la vista.

\- ¡Rasengan!

\- ¡Aaaah!

\- "Bien" - pensó Sasuke celebrando.

De un momento a otro, más shinobis de la cascada aparecieron y comenzaron el contrataque.

\- "¡Sharingan!" - Sasuke activó su Sharingan, preparándose.

\- ¡Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Naruto hizo aparecer un poco más de 200 clones. Sasuke se deshizo de su Sharingan y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

\- Naruto...

\- ¿Si?

\- Dile al original que esto es demasiado para ellos.

\- ¡Yo soy el original, Sasuke! / ¡No, yo soy el original! / ¡¿Quién dice?! / ¡Yo lo soy! – Más de la mitad de los clones de Naruto comenzaron a pelearse entre sí sobre quién era el original –

\- Tienes problemas de identidad, Naruto...

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Quiero hablar con tu líder.

\- Sasuke.

\- Ah, eres tú.

\- Si, olvídalos a ellos. No les hagas caso, más tarde hablaremos seriamente.

\- ¿Hablas con tus clones? O_O

\- Aah, bueno, es que…

\- Como sea, iré a buscar a Sakura - dijo y el Naruto a su lado desapareció, sorprendiéndolo - ¡¿También era un Bunshin?! - miró a su alrededor - ¿Eh?

Más de la mitad de clones de Naruto habían desaparecido. Y el verdadero se encontraba en manos del enemigo.

\- ¡Tiene al original! / ¡No se saldrá con la suya! - gritaron algunos de los Kage Bunshin restantes. Sasuke se molestó.

\- "Mangekyo Sharingan"

Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron su forma con un diseño rojo con fondo negro.

\- No lo hagas, Sasuke. Tus ojos aún están cansados de la misión anterior.

\- Tengo que salvarte, Naruto.

\- Sasuke… / Por lo menos, no utilices el Susanoo. - pidió Naruto a través de sus Kage Bunshin.

\- …

\- Por favor…

\- Si… - accedió y sus ojos volvieron al Sharingan de tres aspas.

\- Bien. Vamos.

\- Ellos no te podrán salvar… - dijo el Ninja de la cascada agachándose hasta el oído de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- La bestia dentro de ti. - dijo. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

\- ¡Chidori Eisou! (Lanza de millar de pájaros) - grito Sasuke y su técnica atraviesa al shinobi de la cascada.

\- ¡A-Aah! - gritó cayendo al suelo, Naruto también se deja caer.

\- ¡Naruto!- gritó acercándose a él.

\- S-Sasuke… busca a Sakura-chan…

\- ¿Veneno?

\- Sasuke, c-cuidado. -advirtió Naruto.

\- ¿Eh? - Sus ojos despertaron el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Un shinobi intentó apuñalar a Sasuke con su espada, pero esta fue destruida por completo al impactar contra la caja torácica del Susanoo de Sasuke. El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada, se levantó y apareció el brazo derecho del Susanoo. El shinobi de la cascada lo miró con desesperación, era tanto el miedo que retrocedió lentamente, admirado por la grandeza de los Uchiha.

\- ¡Detente, no me mates!

*Dolor*

\- Ahh… - se quejó Sasuke.

El Susanoo de Sasuke desapareció lentamente y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Él había prometido no utilizar el Mangekyo ya que su vista aún estaba cansada de su misión anterior. El ninja de la cascada iba a golpearlo con todas su fuerzas, Sasuke alzó la vista, sus ojos se habían tornado de un gris pálido y no podía ver bien.

\- ¡Rasengan!

\- ¡Aaah! - el ninja cayó al suelo, derrotado, y el Kage Bunshin de Naruto que había salvado a Sasuke desapareció.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Te lo dije ¿No?

\- Cierra la boca.

\- Los demás ninjas se retiran…

Sai baja desde el cielo en su águila junto con Sakura.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! - gritó ella.

\- ¿Sakura? - preguntó Sasuke

\- Tus ojos…

\- ¡Aaah! - se quejó Naruto.

\- Olvídate de mí. Envenenaron a Naruto.

\- Si - Se agacha y posa sus manos en el pecho de Naruto mientras realizaba el ninjutsu médico. Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, agitado.

\- Sasuke-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Sai.

\- Si… salgamos de aquí.

Sakura sacó de su bolsa una jeringa con antídoto.

\- E-Espera, Sakura-chan. Agujas no, agujas no .

\- Quédate quieto, Naruto - exigió inyectándole el antídoto.

\- ¡Ay!

\- Te quejas por nada.

\- Sakura-chan T_T eso fue cruel

\- ¿Nos vamos? - prenguntó Sai.

\- Esperen - dijo Sasuke - ¿Lograron conseguir la información para la Hokage?

\- Si, Sakura me ayudó con eso. - respondió Sai.

\- Perdonen la espera. - se disculpó ella.

\- No importa, salgamos de aquí…

\- Si… - coincidió Naruto.

/Konoha. Mansión del Hokage/

\- Bien, me alegra que hayan podido completar su misión. - dijo Tsunade - Por ahora solo quiero que Sakura se quede y me de los detalles. Los demás, pueden ir a descansar. Sasuke...

\- ¿Si?

\- Nosotros dos tenemos que hablar. Mañana a las tres de la tarde y trae a Itachi.

\- Si, Tsunade-sama.

\- Bien, retírense…

/Calles de Konoha/

\- Ooh, me duele la cabeza. - se quejaba Naruto - Pero tengo hambre… quiero comer ramen…

\- Tengo tiempo libre, puedo invitarte hoy. - se ofreció Sai.

\- ¡Qué bien! \O/

\- ¿No te dolía la cabeza? - le reprochó Sasuke

\- Vamos, Sai, vamos, vamos… - dijo Naruto, ignorando su comentario.

\- ¿Nos acompañas, Sasuke-kun? - preguntó Sai sonriendo.

\- No, gracias. Iré a descansar…

\- Está bien. Cuídate.

\- Rápido, Sai…vamos… - apuró Naruto.

\- Si, si…

/Casa Uchiha/

\- ¡Tadaima! - anunció Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Okaeri, Sasuke. - dijo Itachi bajando las escaleras.

\- Ah, Si… - dijo dirigiéndose a la sala y acostándose en el sofá. Itachi lo siguió.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Pudo haberme ido mejor.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Mis ojos…

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Si, voy a descansar. La Hokage quiere hablar con nosotros mañana a las tres de la tarde, no faltes.

\- ¿De qué quiere hablar?

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber?

\- Bien, descansa…

\- Si… lo haré…

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo una misión ahora mismo.

\- Cuídate. Regresa con vida.

\- ¿Aún te preocupas por eso?

\- Si, eres mi hermano. Debo hacerlo. Ahora, prométeme que lo harás.

\- Sí, es una promesa.

\- Más te vale.

\- Adiós. - se despidió acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Nos vemos. - dijo Sasuke y su hermano se fue. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos - No veo nada…

 _En el siguiente capítulo…_

Naruto y Sakura: ¡Wuuu! ¡Fiesta!

Sasuke: Ustedes se comportan totalmente distinto que en un campo de batalla.

Naruto: Más importante aún, tenemos una fiesta.

Itachi: Tengo que irme, es una misión de tres días.

Sasuke: ¿Tres días?

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero que les haya gustado y que estén dispuestos a seguir este Fanfic.  
Estaríamos encantadísimas si visitaran nuestra página en Facebook: **Fanfic's de Naruto - En Español.**

Les recuerdo que **nos importa mucho saber su opinión,** así que dejen un _review_ o dos xD  
¡Hasta mañana!

 ***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.***


	3. Parte 1 - Capítulo 2

***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.**

¡Buenas! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Advertencias: Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para Fujoshis :3

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Parte I "Accidentes"**

* * *

 **Parte I Capítulo 2 "Vida diaria"**

\- "Dios… ¿Hasta cuándo va a hacerme esperar?" – pensó Sasuke recostándose en una pared y cruzándose de brazos - "Se supone que debíamos asistir a la reunión juntos. ¿Qué es tan importante como para dejarme plantado? Ah… ¿Por qué los hermanos serán así? ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar todos sus errores? Simplemente no hay razón…"- suspira.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Llamó Itachi, corriendo hacia él - ¡Perdón, en serio! – Se disculpó mientras se detenía, su respiración estaba agitada - ¡No quería llegar-!

\- Llegas tarde… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

\- Perdón, me retrasé con una misión… - dijo apenado.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Qué acaso una misión es más importante que Tsunade?

\- Es que… - Empezó y a falta de una excusa creíble se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, ya entendí. Déjalo así, vámonos yendo…

\- Sí…

 **Sasuke…**

/Oficina de Tsunade/

\- Voy a entrar… - dije abriendo la puerta. La Hokage estaba en su escritorio, tenía unos lentes puestos. Se notaba que tenía mucho trabajo, sin embargo, Shizune no se encontraba dentro. ¿Qué tan importante es lo que nos tiene que decir? – Lamento la espera...

\- Sentimos llegar tarde Hokage-sama… - se disculpó mi hermano.

\- Está bien. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Y bien? – Escupí secamente, sentí el codo de mi hermano en mis costillas, me quejé sin decir palabra. Él me miró molesto. Sí, Tsunade no me cae bien; quiero decir, no importa cómo lo vean… ella no debería tener el puesto del Hokage, pero Itachi no acepta mi opinión y se molesta cada vez que la trato así – ¿Necesitaba algo, Hokage-sama?

\- Ah, sí… Itachi – dijo extendiendo unas páginas hacia mi hermano – Tengo una misión para ti.

\- Entiendo… - Tomó los papeles y se entretuvo leyéndolos –

\- Sasuke… - me llamó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te relevo de tu cargo. – declaró.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Dije con sorpresa ¿Qué sucede con ella? –

\- Te prohíbo que hagas misiones a partir de este momento.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! – Golpeé el escritorio y le miré desafiante – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Quiero decir, ¿por qué?

\- Tus ojos…

\- ¿Huh?

\- Debes descansar tus ojos. Pero tienes que tener un verdadero descanso, por lo que no podrás hacer misiones hasta que estés completamente sano.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

\- Sasuke. – me reprochó mi hermano.

\- Por ahora, ve a tu casa y descansa. No puedes seguir siendo una carga en las misiones. – dijo. Ahogué un grito, ¡¿Yo, una carga?!

– Entiendo… - Me alejé. No hay opción. Maldita sea –

/Más tarde. Casa Uchiha/

\- ¡¿Huh?! – exclamó Naruto.

\- Sasuke-kun, sabes la gravedad del asunto ¿Cierto? – dijo Sakura.

\- Sí, no me lo recuerden. – pedí.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás así? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No sé. Hasta que mis ojos sanen. – respondí.

\- ¿Y hasta cuando es eso? – insistió.

\- Yo qué voy a saber – Me hundí en mi asiento. No quería ni pensarlo. ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo mientras tanto? –

\- Hm… supongo que no tienes opción. – dijo Sakura - Debes descansar.

\- Esto es absurdo… *Deprimirse… Deprimirse…Deprimirse…* - dije. Naruto y Sakura suspiraron.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos hacer 'eso' para que no te deprimas! – dijo Naruto, emocionado.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es 'eso'? – inquirió Sakura.

\- ¡Una fiesta!

\- ¿Una fiesta? – Pregunté, escéptico - ¿Y cómo se supone que eso va a animarme?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? No seas aburrido. Venga, verás que se te olvida lo que te dijo Tsunade-obacchan.

\- Tsunade… - recordar su nombre me ponía de mal humor.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Sakura.

\- Sasuke, n-no te enojes. Tu sharingan está como loco. – me avisó Naruto.

\- Ah… lo lamento…

\- Bien, entonces, ¿qué dices? – preguntó él.

\- No lo sé… la mayoría de fiestas que ustedes hacen terminan en un desastre.

\- Será divertido… Vamos, Sasuke-kun… - me animó Sakura. Suspiré.

\- Está bien… - acepté.

\- ¡Sí! – celebró Naruto.

Mal, mal… esto está muy mal. Todo terminará en un desastre o peor. Dicen que Naruto y Sakura hacen las mejores fiestas de todo Konoha, estoy de acuerdo, pero… siempre se salen de control las cosas. Y tal parece que ninguno de los tres aprendió la lección de la fiesta pasada. Habían prometido no volver a hacer una así, pero aquí estamos… planeando la próxima. Creo que la estupidez tiene un límite.

/Día Siguiente. Academia Sur/

Suspiré agobiado. La noche anterior, Naruto y Sakura se fueron tarde de mi casa y luego no pude dormir bien. En resumen, solo he dormido unas tres horas y ahora pretendo que nada pasó. Me recosté en mi pupitre, esperando dormir unos minutos más….

\- U-Umm… U-Uchiha-kun…

\- Te dije que me llamaras 'Sasuke', ¿verdad? – Dije sin hacer contacto visual con ella – No puedes seguir siendo tan formal con tu mejor amigo – Levanté la vista y me encontré con dos grandes ojos color perla – ¿Cierto, Hinata?

\- S-Sí… Le pido disculpas… - dijo ella.

\- Haa… - Suspiré. Miembro de uno de los clanes nobles de Konoha, es la chica más hermosa de toda la Academia Sur, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, representante de la clase. Tímida por naturaleza, lleva el segundo puesto en rendimiento académico de todo el país, ya que, claro, el primero soy yo. Excelente en la cocina y según encuestas, la novia que todo hombre quiere tener, ella, Hyuuga Hinata. Nos conocemos desde pequeños. Somos la pareja perfecta, fuente: alumnos de la Academia – Por supuesto, eso nunca pasará…

\- ¿D-Dijo algo, Uchiha-kun?

\- No, nada de nada, y deja de llamarme así.

\- U-Um…

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- S-sí, si no es molestia…

\- Por supuesto que no, siéntate – se sentó al lado mío; se sienta allí normalmente - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- U-Umm… esto…

\- ¿Sí…? – Indiqué que siguiera, tienes que tener paciencia cuando hablas con ella.

\- C-Cuando entré a la academia, vi que tenía esto en mi casillero – Dijo mostrándome una carta - ¿Q-Qué podría hacer con ella?

\- Bueno, supongo que debes abrirla, para empezar.

\- Ah, S-Sí… - Comenzó a abrirla, no sé si solo soy yo o ella se mira linda haciéndolo – Veamos…

\- Sí, ¿qué dice?

\- 'Queridísima, Hinata-sama. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que era la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Me gustaría hablar a solas con usted en la azotea. Por favor, preséntese a la hora del almuerzo…'

\- Ah, una carta de amor… Espera un segundo… ¿Qué? ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Quién te escribió esto?! – grité. Ella se sonrojó.

\- Espere por favor, Uchiha-kun… esto…

\- ¡No permitiré que salgas con inútiles como ellos! – No, no voy a permitirlo. Ellos solo quieren una cosa y no voy a aceptarlo – ¡Definitivamente no vas a ir!

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Me niego! – Le arrebaté la carta y la hice añicos – Si se atreven a mandarte otra cosa así… me encargaré de hacer de su vida un infierno…

\- Uchiha-kun… m-me está aterrando… deténgase, por favor…

No. Me niego a consentirlo. No quiero que ella sufra de nuevo por tonterías como éstas. Simplemente no quiero. Cuando ella llora, tu mundo se viene abajo. Nadie debería hacerle esto, por eso me prometí que iba a cuidarla.

\- Uchiha-kun… S-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun. – dijo. Me volví a ella y la tomé de las manos

– Venga, olvídate de eso, ¿sí? – le pedí.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Olvídalo. No necesitas estar con gente como ellos. No necesitas otra desilusión. El amor está sobrevalorado… no lo necesitas… - afirmé y ella bajó la mirada

– Sasuke-kun… por favor, no vuelva a hablar de esa forma…

\- Lo lamento… - Es cierto… no tengo por qué hablar así en frente de ella. Eso… ya quedó en el pasado – ¿Eh? – Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, le miré – ¿Hinata?

Hinata: No se siga atormentando por eso… –dijo y sonrió.

\- Tienes razón… - Sonreí –

\- Mira, mira. Sasuke y Hinata, ¿no son lindos? – dijo una alumna que iba pasando por allí.

\- sí, sí. Qué envidia~ - coincidió la otra que la acompañaba.

\- Son el uno para el otro. – dijo otro alumno.

Nos volvimos a nuestros respectivos asientos, apenados. Esto es de todos los días.

/Receso. Cafetería/

Estaba sentado en una mesa, muy apartado de los demás

\- Hmph…

Mensajería

Espero que estés preparado para la fiesta! – exclamó Naruto emocionado.

¿Cuándo la harás? – le pregunté.

¿Ves? Incluso estás impaciente. La haremos dentro de unos días.

¿Ya estás en receso?

No, estoy en clases.

Si te miran enviando mensajes en clase, van a castigarte…

No te preocupes, Sakura está cubriéndome. – envió - ¡Dattebayo! – Suspiré.

\- Oye, Sasuke…

\- ¿Mm? – Levanté la mirada. Eran tres chicos problemas, por supuesto – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Sí, estás en nuestra mesa. Haznos el favor y lárgate de aquí. – exigió.

\- No veo tu nombre escrito en ella.

\- ¿Te burlas de nosotros, imbécil? – preguntó otro chico que estaba a su lado, era alto.

\- Claro que no, compañero. No soy un salvaje. Solo quería asegurarme de que tuvieses alguna prueba de que esta mesa te pertenece, si no es así, puedo compartirla contigo, por mí no hay problema.

\- ¡Maldito Uchiha! – me insultó el primero.

\- Te crees la gran cosa por ser miembro de un clan noble y por tu acento de mierda. Eres una basura. – habló el tercer chico.

\- Siento mucho que tu pobre cerebro no acepte la realidad. A comparación de ti, yo no soy una basura. Creo que el respeto quiere respeto, si ustedes desean yo podría—

\- ¡No nos importa lo que digas, maldito! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

\- Es la última vez que me insultas… - Me levanté, todos miraron expectantes hacia nuestra dirección. No quiero problemas, en serio – Yo…

\- T-tu Sharingan no nos asusta, si eso es lo que crees.

\- ¿Bromeas? Si nos ataca, estamos perdidos – le advirtió el chico alto.

\- No se preocupen por eso. Por si no lo sabían, la Academia prohíbe la utilización de ninjutsus, senjutsus o doujutsus. Por lo que no sería prudente utilizar… no, malgastar mi sharingan con ustedes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo voy a llamar a las autoridades competentes – Se echaron a reír, no les asusta, ¿eh? –

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes tres! – exclamó otra persona, mi salvadora.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, mierda… - se lamentó uno de ellos.

\- Dejen de molestar a su compañero si no quieren que los reporte con el director.

\- Sí… - contestaron todos y se fueron.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella.

\- Sí, gracias… - Sonreí. Miembro del clan Uzumaki, un ser dominante en todo su esplendor. Jefa de disciplina y asistente del director de la academia, ejemplo a seguir para muchas chicas de grados inferiores. Todo se resume en una sencilla frase 'Su vida es un desastre', fuente: yo. Nos conocemos de hace muchos años, mi ex novia. Ella, la señorita Uzumaki Karin – Me salvaste esta vez…

\- De nada… - Se acomoda el cabello – Quiero hablar contigo esta noche, ¿estás libre?

\- Sí, de todos modos, ya no puedo hacer misiones…

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿P-por qué?

\- Te cuento en la noche.

\- Claro, claro… Oh, por cierto. Sasuke…

\- Dime…

\- ¿Tus amiguitos de la Academia del este, vendrán por ti?

\- Sí, como siempre, ¿no? – déjenme explicarles. Naruto y Sakura estudian en una academia diferente a la mía, por razones que incluso yo desconozco. Aun así, ellos pasan por mí saliendo de clases – es extraño que lo preguntes, señorita. ¿Pasó algo?- pregunté y ella se sonrojó.

\- ¿C-cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

\- Es una costumbre.

\- Como sea, están teniendo demasiados problemas con los estudiantes de aquí. Como jefa de disciplina, me compete hacer algo, así que será mejor que les digas que dejen de pasar por ti. Por su bienestar como personas y por la de nuestros estudiantes.

\- La forma en como lo dices, es increíble, señorita. Me sorprende que te tomes tan en serio esto.

\- No debo mezclar mis asuntos personales en mi vida laboral. Deberías saberlo.

\- Tienes un espíritu muy fuerte. Eres admirable…

\- Hmp, eso ya lo sé…

\- Bien, haré algo con eso.

\- Cuento contigo.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Sí, y recuerda… hoy a las nueve, en tu casa.

\- Ok… -suspiré – Prepararé el cuarto de huéspedes…

\- ¡Nunca dije que iba a quedarme allí!

\- Eso dices siempre. Resulta que nii-san estará en una misión por tres días, por lo que no tengo problemas si quieres quedarte en casa.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- En serio – Me abrazó – Eso duele…

\- ¡Gracias, Sasuke! ¡Eres el mejor! – me soltó y se fue.

\- No hay de qué…

/Después de clases/

\- M-me tengo que ir, Uchiha-kun. – dijo Hinata.

\- 'Sasuke' llámame 'Sasuke'

\- S-Sasuke…

\- ¿Aquél es tu auto? – Dije, asintió – Bueno, adiós…

\- S-sí… adiós… - se despidió. Caminó unos pasos, luego se detuvo y se volvió a mí. Alzó una mano y sonrió – N-Nos vemos mañana…

\- Sí, nos vemos mañana… - Sonreí y se fue – "Es tan linda…"

\- ¡Sasuke! – me llamó Naruto.

\- Hola, Naruto. Hola, Sakura.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo ella.

\- Claro –comenzamos a caminar. Honestamente no quería decirles que ya no tienen que venir a traerme. Se los diré cualquier otro día, me gusta estar con ellos–. Quisiera que estudiaran conmigo…

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Nada, pensaba en voz alta…

\- Sasuke-kun… - dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Si es así, déjame enseñarle un poco del poder de Uzumaki Naruto.

\- La forma tan tranquila en como lo dices, da miedo. Rarito. – dije.

\- Es verdad. Y no soy rarito. –dijo él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Ah… estoy bien. No es nada. – respondí.

\- ¿En serio? No te escucho tan convencido…

\- Hablo en serio…

\- Ah, es verdad. Oigan… - dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Sí? - pregunté.

\- Vamos a mi casa. Jiraiya acaba de regresar y me dijo que los invitara.

\- ¡Genial, yo voy! - aceptó Sakura muy emocionada.

\- Está bien, voy a ir… - dije.

/Casa Uzumaki/

Jiraiya recibió muy feliz a Sakura y a Sasuke. Mientras él cocinaba, Sasuke les dijo a sus amigos que aprovecharan el tiempo para hacer las tareas. Tras unas cuantas objeciones, Naruto y Sakura terminaron accediendo. Así pasaron unas cuantas horas, haciendo tareas, consultando en libros e internet y yendo de vez en cuando a la cocina para robar bocadillos del refrigerador. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba feliz de tener unos amigos como ellos. Cuando terminaron sus tareas, fueron a la sala para ver una película, dieron sus opiniones y llegaron a la conclusión de que era una mala película que no salía de lo mismo. Con eso en mente, criticaron algunos filmes más. Hasta que, finalmente, Jiraiya los llamó para comer.

En el comedor, Sasuke dio las gracias. Mientras comían, hablaban de cosas triviales, pero siempre entretenidas. Después de comer todos fueron a la sala, y comenzaron a ver películas, primero de acción y finalmente, filmes basados en las famosas novelas de Jiraiya. En ese momento, los más jóvenes dejaron de verlas, Naruto y Sakura jugaban con el cabello de Jiraiya, mientras que Sasuke leía un libro sobre física cuántica, mismo que, según Naruto, es el único que entiende.

 **Sasuke….**

\- Oh, sí… Sí, venga… - decía Jiraiya viendo la película. Rodé los ojos. A todo esto, no sé si Jiraiya se está excitando o solo disfruta la película que vendría a ser casi lo mismo. Me volví a mi libro

– ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

\- Hmm… quince a las nueve. – Dijo, haciéndole unos cuantos nudos al cabello de su padrino.

\- ¿Qué? – Cerré el libro y me levante – Maldita sea…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura preocupada.

\- Debo irme, lo siento. – dije.

\- ¿En serio? Si quieres te acompaño… - Ofreció Naruto.

\- No es necesario, Naruto. Gracias por todo…

\- Está bien. Nos vemos… - se despidió.

\- Cuídate, Sasuke-kun… - dijo Sakura-

\- Adiós… - dije y me fui.

/Casa Uchiha/

\- Maldición, corrí demasiado… - Dije con la respiración agitada. Vi mi reloj, aún faltaban cinco minutos – Ok…

\- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Karin.

\- Karin… - Me volví hacia ella, estaba llorando. Se lanzó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte –

\- Pasó otra vez… - dijo.

\- Ese maldito… - Le abracé –

\- Quiero morir… quiero morir…

\- No, tranquila… no voy a permitirlo… Ven, vamos adentro…

/Casa Uchiha, Sala/

\- Toma –le entregué un té caliente–. Cálmate, ¿sí?

\- Gracias, Sasuke…

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- No…

\- Bien, no te deprimas… odio verte así…

\- Está bien…

\- Ven acá… -extendí mis brazos y la rodeé con ellos, hubo un gran silencio. No quiero presionarla a que me diga nada, sino quiero que tome las cosas a su propio ritmo, así que lo dejé estar. Odio pensar que en cualquier momento, pueda perderla por las tonterías de sus padres. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Odio esta sensación…- ¿Te sientes mejor? –dije aun abrazándola –

\- Sí… gracias…

\- De nada… - La vi, me miró. Sentí algo extraño en el estómago al besarla, un sentimiento de nostalgia. Me tomó por las mejillas y profundizamos el beso, hasta que una voz conocida, hizo que cortáramos la conexión…

\- Oh, vaya… Siento interrumpir – Dijo con una bolsa de frituras en las manos. Karin se alejó de mí. Lo miré. Un chico cabello blanco y ojos color púrpura, algo increíble, tiene un colmillito chistoso que sale de su boca. Tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, nos conocemos desde hace unos años. Al igual que la señorita, su vida es un desastre, fuente: yo. Él dice quererme mucho, está bien. Estamos bien. Él: Hozuki Suigetsu–.

\- Está bien… Espera, ¿qué haces aquí? –dije, me miró como si fuera lógico. La verdad es que sí lo es. Lo echaron de su casa.

\- Entré por la ventana, por cierto. – dijo. - No te importa si me quedo unos días, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que no –me levanté, sentía un aura de incomodidad cerca de Karin. No importa si me llamen cobarde, en efecto, estaba huyendo–. ¿Y ahora por qué?

\- Ah… Me reclamó que no hago las cosas bien, comenzamos a pelear, hasta que me culpó por la muerte de mi hermano. Empezó a llorar y me dijo que me fuera de la casa. ¿Si puedo quedarme, verdad?

\- Sí, sí puedes –suspiré.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó.

\- No, nada…

\- Sasuke, acompáñame...

\- Claro… - nos fuimos a la cocina–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta confidencialidad?–. Es verdad, entre nosotros tres nunca ha habido secretos.

\- ¿Por qué la besaste?

\- Vaya, lo siento. Ni siquiera yo podría responder a eso. Te pido disculpas.

\- No te preocupes, algún día haré que se olvide de ti, pero… Viejo, ponme las cosas más fáciles…

\- Sí, lo lamento mucho. Lo que hice no tiene perdón…

\- No te atormentes. No podría enojarme contigo…

\- Qué alivio… - retiro eso. Sí tenemos un secreto, Suigetsu y yo. Él está enamorado de la señorita–. En serio, lo siento…

\- Olvídalo. No me rendiré.

\- Me siento mal…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Eres tan bueno conmigo, Su-chan! – dije con tono dramático. Le abracé.

\- ¡¿'Su-chan'?! – se echa a reír –. Estás loco…

\- Gracias… - me alejé.

\- Bien, vamos…

\- Sí… - Nos dirigimos a la sala. Me cayó un mensaje, era de Naruto, me dijo que la fiesta se haría el día que Itachi regrese. Para mantener en control las cosas, claro. Al fin esos dos piensan prudentemente–. Oigan… ¿quieren asistir a una fiesta?

\- ¿Fiesta? – cuestionó Karin.

\- Sí, luego les doy los detalles… ¿Vienen? – pregunté.

\- Claro que sí. – aceptó Suigetsu.

\- E-está bien, asistiré. – dijo Karin.

\- Bien…

"Pero quién diría que esa fiesta… iba a ser el principio de un gran sufrimiento. ¿Seré capaz de cambiar el destino que me espera?"

Avances del siguiente capítulo…

Sasuke: Estoy listo para la fiesta.

Naruto: Bien. Invita a todos los que conozcas, Sakura-chan…

Sakura: En eso estoy…

Sasuke: Algo me dice que esto no saldrá bien… -suspiro –

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo será crucial para nuestra historia así que no se lo pierdan :D

No duden en hacernos llegar sus comentarios: **Críticas, elogios, opiniones, sugerencias, reclamos, peticiones...** Estaremos muy felices y agradecidas si nos dejan sus _reviews. ^.^_

Y no olviden que pueden visitar nuestra página en Facebook **Fanfic's de Naruto - En Español.**

 ****

 ***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.  
**


	4. Parte I - Capítulo 3

***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.***

Konnichiwa! Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :D  
 _  
Advertencias_ : Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para Fujoshis :3

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

*ACTUALIZACIÓN DIARIA*

* * *

 **Parte I "Accidentes"**

* * *

 **Parte I Capítulo 3 "La fruta prohibida"**

* * *

 **Sasuke...**

/Casa Uchiha/

\- ¡Bien! Acepto. - dijo Suigetsu - Pero mañana tendrá que cocinar Karin.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo ella.

\- Objeción… - Dije sin despegar mi vista de mi libro – No me agrada esa idea.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó indignada.

\- Porque cocinas horrible, Señorita – Dije, ahogó un grito –

\- Tienes razón, Sasuke – secundó Suigetsu. Suspira – Bien, mañana también lo haré yo.

\- Esa es una mejor idea… - Dije, al segundo siguiente, no tenía el libro en las manos – Karin… devuélvelo, por favor.

\- Eres muy grosero. - Acusó.

\- ¿Solo yo?

\- Sí, Suigetsu también.

\- Oye, no la pongas en mi contra. - me reclamó él.

\- Oh… lo lamento – le quité le libro y proseguí con mi lectura –

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Sasuke se alistó para ir a la academia. Suigetsu no estudiaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero Karin no quería ir este día. Sasuke no pudo ganar contra sus argumentos, por lo que le dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

\- Me voy yendo… - dije.

\- Adiós, Sasuke. - me despidió Karin.

\- Adiós. Oye, Suigetsu… - dije.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Aprovecha esta oportunidad – Susurré – Pero no lo arruines…

\- Entiendo… Adiós… - dijo.

\- Nos vemos…

/De camino a la academia/

"… El último aliento de mí vida, te pertenece." - recitaba las palabras de mi libro - "Mi cuerpo y mi alma, son tuyas. Úsame como quieras y pasemos los últimos minutos que me quedan, juntos. Porque cuando uno ama, no es solo por un día o por unas horas, ama por una eternidad… y eso eres tú… mi eternidad…" – Mi libro había dejado de tener sentido. Aún falta un mísero capítulo para que termine, apuesto a que él termina reviviéndola con el elixir de la vida que tanto había estado buscando. De cualquier forma, ella está sobrevalorada, él la conoció en la mitad de la historia y ha sida una completa inútil con el paso del tiempo. No tiene sentido que, hasta ahora, haga algo bueno. No es posible que le den tanto protagonismo cuando ha sido una completa mediocre. Suspiré – El amor ciega a las personas, incluso a los buenos escritores…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Ah, no… - Me volví a la voz conocida. Miembro del clan Yamanaka. Una loca que se escapó del manicomio. Naruto y yo sufrimos por ello, dice estar enamorada de ambos y que no nos dejará tener novia porque ella tiene que serlo, sin embargo, nos dio una alternativa 'A menos que ustedes dos sean pareja, jamás voy a dejar de amarlos' y con eso en mente, igual, no salimos de nada. Ella está en contra de las relaciones homo, a menos que seamos Naruto y yo. Es una molestia, fuente: Mi mejor amigo y yo. Nos conocemos desde hace unos años. Estudia en la academia del Norte, ella, Yamanaka Ino… – Me sorprendiste…

\- Hablando solo, como siempre - dijo tomándome del brazo.

\- Solo criticaba este libro – Dije mostrándoselo – ¿Lo has leído?

\- Naruto lo tiene, cuando le dije que me lo prestara me contestó con lo típico. Es tan lindo cuando lo dice…

\- ¿Lo típico, eh? – Déjenme explicarles. Ino no le cae para nada bien a Naruto, a mí tampoco pero no lo demuestro y ya que mi amigo es un malhablado con todo el mundo, lo típico es 'Muérete zorra' o algo así… - ¿No estás cansada de que te trate así?

\- S-Sasuke… ¿Esa es una propuesta para que me olvide de Naruto y vaya a por ti? – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos – ¿Es eso?

\- No, no me refería a eso. Es decir, eres una dama, él no debería tratarte así – Me abrazó más fuerte –

\- ¡Eres un amor! - aseguró con emoción.

\- G-Gracias… - Si, sí. Lo sé. Prefiero hundirme con ella a que Naruto siga sufriendo, es nuestra política de amigos. Caminamos un momento, ella sacó un celular y comenzó a revisarlo. Espera un momento… - ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes mi celular?!

\- Lo saqué de tu bolsillo de atrás, y de paso aproveché para tocar otra cosa – Dijo con un hilillo de saliva colgando de su boca, con ojos de pervertida. No pude evitar sonrojarme

– Dámelo. - exigí.

\- No, oh vaya… harán una fiesta ¿Puedo ir?

\- Ehh… sí. dije sonriente.

\- Wiiiiii…. ¡Sí!

\- je je… - Lo sé, soy un caballero, digan lo que digan. Pero, reitero… hasta la estupidez tiene un límite –

/Academia Sur. Segundo periodo/

\- Muy bien, mis niños... - empezó a decir la maestra - Hoy les tengo una buenísima sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Cuál?!~ - preguntaron todos mis compañeros.

\- ¡Examen sorpresa! - dijo, y al tiempo todos mis compañeros comenzaron a exclamar su inconformidad "¿Ehhh?", "¿Por qué?", "No es justo", "¡No estudié!". Suspiré. La forma tan linda y sutil para decirnos que si no pasamos el examen, nos reprueba la materia, es típica de la maestra. Por supuesto, esto no es problema para mí. Lo haré en cinco minutos como mínimo –

\- Ah, Uchiha Sasuke-kun… - me llamó la profesora.

\- Sí.

\- Puedes salir. - dijo. - No es necesario hacerte el examen cuando ya sé el resultado.

\- Claro… - Saqué mi libro y una pequeña caja de mi mochila y salí del salón. No sin antes, escuchar las quejas de mis compañeros, me volví a Hinata y le deseé suerte sin pronunciar palabra. Me dirigí a las escaleras y me senté en ellas, abrí mi libro dispuesto a terminar de leerle. Abrí la cajita y saqué unas gafas que Karin me había dado, dice que si voy a cuidar mis ojos, debo hacerlo bien. Me los puse y comenzó la lectura –

"- ¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Por qué me elegiste? Solo soy una carga… - Dijo recobrando el aliento –

-Te elegí a ti porque eres la persona que me hace feliz, eres la persona que tengo en mente siempre. Por la cual me arriesgué a dar mi vida, sin importar la opinión de los demás. La persona a la que seguiría siempre, a pesar de todo, eres tú. No me importa nada, no te cambiaría ni por la vida eterna…"

\- ¡Jajaja! – No pude evitar echarme a reír ¿Desde cuándo mi libro de ciencia ficción se convirtió en un manga Shojo? No tiene contexto, y tal como había predicho, ella vivirá para siempre y él la tendrá por un tiempo más, hasta que se muera – Mal, mal…

\- U-Uchiha-kun…

\- Ah… - Me volví a Hinata. Ella dio un respingo y se sonrojo – ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté confundido –

\- U-Umm… ¿Usted usa lentes?

\- Ah, esto… no, pero tengo que utilizarlos por algún tiempo. Siéntate… - dije, haciéndole un espacio a mi lado.

\- Gracias. - dijo, mientras se sentaba.

\- Oye… ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

\- ¿U-Una fiesta?

\- Sí, de paso te presentaré a mis amigos del Este.

\- S-sí, está bien. Pero tendré que pedir permiso. - dijo con un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada.

\- Está bien.

\- Gracias por invitarme.

\- Debes divertirte de vez en cuando. - sonreí dándole un empujoncito. - Siempre estás encerrada en casa, es momento de que conozcas nueva gente.

\- Es usted muy amable, S-Sasuke-kun…

\- De nada…

"Y así… el día de la fiesta llegó. El día en que mi hermano vuelve de su misión. El día en que todo comenzó…"

/Casa Uchiha. Hora: 8 pm/

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser en mi casa? - me quejé.

\- Porque es tú fiesta. - dijo Naruto.

\- Será divertido. - aseguró Sakura con emoción.

Poco a poco, la casa de Sasuke se fue llenando de invitados. La cosa era todo un caos, y ni siquiera empezaba la noche. Ya había más de 50 personas bailando y tomando hasta más no poder. Muchos otros, estaba utilizando sus técnicas ninja para divertirse. Sasuke intentó calmar el ambiente, sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Acompáñanos! - le pidieron algunos chicos.

\- No, Naruto. Ven con nosotros. - exigió Sakura.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás libre?! - le preguntaron otros.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! - exclamó Naruto intentando calmarlos - ¡No se peleen por mí, arreglaré esto! - afirmó y realizó algunos sellos con sus manos - ¡Kage Bunshin No jutsu! (Técnica: Clones de sombra) – Y así hizo aparecer a unos cinco clones.

\- ¡Wuuuuuuu! - celebraron todos.

\- Naruto, no hagas aparecer más de ti. - le regañé. - Es suficiente con toda la gente que tenemos.

\- Vamos, Sasuke. No seas aguafiestas.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Sí! - le dijeron unos chicos y se lo llevaron.

\- O-Oye… - dije intentando detenerle.

\- ¡Diviértete! - gritó mientras se alejaba.

\- Haa... - Suspiré. Perdí a Naruto de vista, bueno… al verdadero… seguía llegando más gente y solo había pasado una hora desde que comenzó. Se suponía que esto no tenía que ser tan grande. Se suponía que debíamos haber respetado aquel maldito acuerdo que hicimos en la fiesta anterior. Me dirigí a la cocina y había unas 10 personas, unas jugando encima de la mesa y otras abriendo el refrigerado para sacar, lo que al parecer, eran unas botellas de alcohol. Cuando Itachi venga va a matarme, fue lo primero que pensé y ni siquiera tenía un Sharingan para defenderme. Intenté calmar las cosas aquí, pero fue en vano, como si no existiera para ellos. Me dirigí a la sala y la música estaba a todo lo que da, las mesas estaban llenas de botellas de cervezas y alcohol, las típicas parejas no se hicieron esperar y habían hecho de mi sofá un nido de amor. Me volví a la entrada, estaba llena y seguía llegando gente. Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde demonios está Hinata? La había invitado y fue la tercera en venir, pero la perdí de vista. Me quedé pensando dónde podría estar. Juro que si le hicieron algo voy a matar a Naruto y a Sakura y los demás no sobrevivirían para contarlo. Estaba enojado, me dirigí a las escaleras, solo esperaba que no le estuviesen haciendo algo allá arriba. La sangre me hervía. Pude contar unas 200 personas en un segundo y medio, observé que, mínimo, cada una tenía una botella de alcohol en las manos. ¿Cómo lo hice? Mi Sharingan había aparecido y no podía controlarlo. Pasé en medio de las personas para subir las escaleras. Entré al cuarto de mi hermano, si algo está, si quiera, mal puesto, Itachi me mata. Había unas cuantas personas adentro, les obligué a que salieran. Cerré la habitación, con las débiles esperanzas de que no volvieran a entrar. Me dirigí a mi recamara. Me encontré a Naruto y unas cuatro chicas, en mi cama… eso colmó mi paciencia… - ¡Naruto!

\- ¿Eh? Ah, Sasuke. - dijo. - ¡Ven a divertirte!

\- ¿Estás… borracho? – Solté indignado –

\- ¡No estoy borracho! – Si lo estaba –

\- ¡Naruto, tú…! – Suspiré, tenía que calmarme – Señoritas, serían tan amables de salir de mi habitación. Necesito hablar con Naruto – Y sin objetar nada, a excepción de Naruto, salieron de mi habitación – Naruto…

\- ¿Por qué no eres divertido, Sasuke? – Dijo, haciendo pucheros – Quiero divertirme.

\- ¡Puedes divertirte pero no de esta forma! ¡Esto se convirtió en un desastre!

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Prometimos que no volverían a hacer una fiesta así!

\- ¡Pero está hecha, Sasuke! ¡No hay vuelta atrás, así que diviértete!

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Vas a ayudarme a solucionar esto!

\- Sí, lo haré. Pero hay que divertirse un momento.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sé si eres el verdadero o no, pero vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo!

\- ¡Soy el verdadero, Sasuke! ¡No puedo creer que no me reconozcas cuando me ves!

\- ¡Es que son idénticos!

\- ¡Pero soy el verdadero!

\- ¡Olvídalo ¿Quieres?! No voy a pelear contigo por algo tan absurdo – Di unos pasos dispuesto a irme. Sentí a Naruto tomarme del brazo y lanzarme a la cama – ¿Qué haces?

\- Sasuke…

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Usuratonkachi?! ¡Suéltame! - exigí empezando a molestarme de verdad.

\- Hace tiempo que no me decías así – recordó y puso una sonrisa en sus labios – Me gusta cuando lo dices…

\- Na…Naruto… - Me hice hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba. Pude sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? – "Está borracho… eso es todo…" – Pensé, vi sus grandes ojos azules un poco temblorosos, su boca entreabierta diciendo algo que no alcancé a escuchar, a pesar de tenerle tan cerca. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, solo estaba haciendo fuerzas con mis codos. Pude grabar cada uno de sus movimientos, tragué en seco justo antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos en un beso profundo… salvaje… le miré perplejo, él tenía sus ojos cerrados, con un semblante tranquilo, no sabía si era lindo o aterrador, me sonrojé. Hacía tiempos que no sentía a mi corazón tan agitado. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Déjame… - Intenté alejarle pero fue en vano, no tenía fuerzas y él seguía besándome. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Qué es esta sensación? – Naruto…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! - Abrí mis ojos perplejo, juro por Dios que era la voz de Itachi. En efecto era él, quien con un movimiento rebuscado para no lastimarme, alejó a Naruto de encima de mí con el brazo de su Susanoo para contraminarlo en la pared.

– ¡Itachi! - grité.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Sasuke?!

\- ¡Itachi, detente! – le pedí. Puede que sea verdad, ¿Cómo se atreve? Pero a esta paso, iba a matarlo – ¡Ya basta, Itachi! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

\- ¡Quiero escuchar-! - empezó. La frase quedó a medias, cuando Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo. Dios, las cosas acaban de empeorar – ¿Kage Bunshin? ¡Voy a matarlo! – declaró y salió de la habitación, haciendo desaparecer el Susanoo.

\- ¡Itachi, espera…! - grité intentando detenerle.

* * *

 **Naruto...**

/Casa Uchiha. Sala/

\- ¡Es tu turno, Naruto! - me dijo una muy animada Sakura.

\- ¡Bien! – dije subiéndome a la mesa – ¡Mi confesión es…! – me detiene en seco –

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó alguien.

\- ¿Naruto? - inquirió mi amiga Sakura - ¡¿Por qué estás sonrojado?!

"Yo… ¿Qué demonios?" – pensé, me bajé de la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina seguido por Sakura – "No… esto no es real. Es solo una alucinación, mi mente está cansada, a pesar de que acaba de empezar la fiesta, eso es todo. Yo, en serio, no lo hice. Yo no besé a Sasuke…"

\- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? - preguntó ella preocupada. Ahogué un grito y me volví hacia ella.

– ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde están mis otros clones?! - pregunté ansioso.

\- ¡Cómo voy a saberlo!

\- Oh, mierda… maldita mierda… - mis manos temblaban y con mucha dificultad realicé un sello – ¡Kai! (Liberar) – Se escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones, seguidas de las quejas de algunos invitados – Bien… t-todo en orden… solo… un p-poco de alcohol… ¡Eso es todo! ¡No he besado a nadie más! ¡Jajaja! - dije con el alcohol y los nervios invadiendo mi cuerpo.

\- Naruto, me estás dando miedo. - dijo Sakura.

\- No es real, no es real. - Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi, me hice bolita en una esquina de la cocina. - Fue un sueño, si, solo un sueño… - No quería que fuera real, empecé a deprimirme de sólo pensarlo.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Naruto? - preguntó Sakura sin entender nada.

\- Sakura-chan… - me levantéa de golpe – ¡Yo…!

\- ¡Uzumaki Naruto, voy a MATARTE! - declaró Itachi gritando a los cuatro vientos.

\- No estaba soñando, eso es genial. - dije con sarcasmo - Vaya mierda… ¡Sakura-chan, cúbreme!

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó -. Salí por la puerta trasera. - ¡¿E-Eh?! N-No huyas…

* * *

 **Sasuke...**

/Segundo piso, escaleras/

\- ¡Nii-san detente! – Le tomé de la camisa. Él no se dignó en voltear a verme – ¡Nii-san!

\- Tú… - Se volteó para verme – ¿Estás herido?

\- No…

\- ¿Te hizo algo más?

\- No…

\- Qué alivio… - me abrazó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No quiero que te pase nada… - aseguró.

\- P-Pero no es para que lo mates. - le dije.

\- Tienes razón. Pero igual, voy a hacerlo.

\- No, espera. No lo hagas.

\- Dame una razón.

\- Ehh… te la daré, después de que desalojemos a toda esta gente de la casa.

\- Hecho.- Aceptó. La verdad… ni siquiera yo sabía qué iba a decirle. De cualquier modo, tengo que hablar con Naruto…

\- Ah… Nii-san…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo siento…

\- No te preocupes – dijo y se fue.

\- Bien… - Me dirigí a las habitaciones una vez más para encontrar a Hinata. Le llamé dos veces pero no me contestó. Luego de unos minutos, empecé a ver que la gente se marchaba. Me asomé por las escaleras y traté de ubicar a Hinata pero no la vi entre ellos ¿Y si la secuestraron? – Maldición…

\- U-Uchiha-kun… - me llamó ella.

\- ¿Eh? – Me volví a mi luz y la abracé con fuerza – Dios… me tenías preocupado…

\- S-Sasuke-kun… - dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Me alejé. Bajó la mirada – ¿Estás herida? ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- N-No, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse. - dijo sonriendo.

\- Bien, ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa? - le ofrecí.

\- N-No, iré yo sola. Gracias por invitarme.

\- Espera, no voy a dejar que andes tu sola. Iré contigo. Además… me vendría bien estar solo un momento.

\- ¿Le pasó algo malo? - preguntó con inquietud.

\- No sabría cómo llamarlo. Pero vamos… - dije. Caminamos hasta la entrada.

\- Oh, Sasuke ¿A dónde vas? - nos detuvo mi hermano - Tenemos que hablar.

\- Que sea después ¿Si? - le pedí - Debo ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa.

\- Bien, pero no te tardes. - dijo.

/De camino a Casa de Hinata/

\- ¿Y…? ¿Puedo saber que le pasó en la fiesta? - inquirió ella.

\- Sí puedes. - dije. - ¿Puedo contarte cualquier cosa, verdad? – Dije, asintió – ¿Y puedo confiar en ti, cierto?

\- C-Claro que sí, Uchiha-kun. N-No se preocupe, aunque no lo parezca, s-soy buena guardando secretos.

\- Gracias… entonces… - Suspiré. No sé si sea una buena idea decirle. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, y necesito que alguien me diga qué hacer – Yo… b-bueno, en la fiesta… N-Naruto y yo…

\- T-Tranquilícese un poco. E-está tartamudeando mucho. - dijo.

\- B-Bien… Naruto… me… él me besó – Dije y me sonrojé. Desvié la mirada al ver su cara de sorpresa. Odio esto… - Hinata… di algo… - Dije sin hacer contacto visual con ella –

\- E-Es que… eso… es tan lindo.

\- ¡¿Huh?! – Le miré ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – ¿Lindo?

\- S-Sí… de seguro y Naruto-kun siente algo muy fuerte por usted…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? É-Él estaba borracho y y-y-yo…

\- Dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad…

\- P-Pero… E-Era solo un clon.

\- Con mucha más razón, Uchiha-kun. Se supone que un Kage Bunshin tiene parte de la personalidad y sentimientos del original, por lo que, si Naruto-kun lo hizo, puede que en verdad lo sienta.

\- ¡Pero…! - intenté refutar lo estaba diciendo.

\- Tal vez Naruto-kun se sienta frustrado por no poder declararle sus sentimientos. Tal vez en ese momento cumplió una de sus grandes fantasías.

\- ¡¿F-Fantasías?!

\- Pero… ¿Usted qué es lo que siente por él?

\- ¿Y-Yo? S-solo… amistad, amistad….

\- ¿A sí? Y dígame… ¿Qué sintió cuando Naruto-kun le besó?

\- P-Pues… - Me sonrojé – Dulce…

\- ¿Eh?

\- S-Sentí… algo dulce… n-no tenía fuerzas para alejarle… m-mi corazón latía muy rápido.

\- ¿Ve? Ni siquiera pensó que estuvo mal. - dijo sonriendo, ¡como si eso fuera motivo para sonreír!

\- P-Pero…

\- Uchiha-kun… ¿Cree que si yo le besara en este momento, sería lo mismo?

\- P-Pues… no, pero…

\- ¿Qué es lo que le detiene? - preguntó y yo me quedé callado sin saber qué responder. - Al menos… considere los sentimientos de su amigo. Creo que no sabrá lo que Naruto-kun siente por usted hasta que se lo pregunte. Sus sentimientos no serán transmitidos correctamente si no le dice de forma directa.

\- ¿Decirle de forma directa?

\- Incluso lo está considerando… - sonrió de nuevo.

\- H-Hinata. - dije un poco molesto e incómodo. Ella rió. Algo de toda esta situación le parecía divertido. - Gracias… - Creo que ella tiene razón. Pero creo que enamorarme de Naruto por algo como eso, es absurdo. Espera ¿Me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amigo? Hace tiempo dejé de creer en esto. Pero en un solo minuto, pude volver a sentir todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que había tirado en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Dime… ¿Me es permitido volver a sentirlo? ¿Por mi mejor amigo? –

\- De nada, para eso me tiene. Puede confiar en mí, siempre.

\- Sí…

"Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista. Dejé de creer en el verdadero amor hace algunos años. Pero, aun así… ¿Funcionará? Puede que sí… hasta entonces…"

En el siguiente capítulo…

Naruto: ¡L-Lo siento, yo… esto…!

Sasuke: Ah, n-no… esto… y-yo también lo s-siento…

Itachi: Sasuke… ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?

* * *

:o ¿Qué responderá, Sasuke? xD  
El próximo capítulo se llama "Sonrojo".

No olviden que pueden visitar nuestra página de Facebook **Fanfic's de Naruto - En español**

Si gustan pueden dejarnos un _review. Gracias por leernos ^_^  
_

 ***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.***


	5. Parte I - Capítulo 4

***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.***

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo... Sé que llevo algunos días sin actualizar a pesar de que dije que lo haría diariamente u.u , pero en compensación este capítulo es el doble de largo que el anterior :D

Además, quiero agradecer a _Adoriana_ por enviarnos su review. (Al final del cap. me detendré un poco más en esto).

Bueno, sin más que decir ¡Disfrútenlo!

 _Advertencias:_ Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para Fujoshis :3  
 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Parte I - "Accidentes"**

* * *

 **Parte I Capítulo 4 "Sonrojo"**

 **Sasuke…  
** Durante mi camino de vuelta a casa, pensé en todo lo que Hinata me había dicho. No creo que sea posible que él esté enamorado de mí, nunca me insinuó algo, y Naruto no es de esas personas que son tímidas y se guardan las cosas para sí mismas. Si estuviera enamorado de mí, hace mucho tiempo lo sabría, aunque… esto es diferente. No creo que sea así de fácil. Llegué a mi casa, Itachi y Sakura aún estaban allí, pero no veía a Karin y Suigetsu por ningún lado. Cuando entré, Sakura me recibió muy alegre. Itachi con una sonrisa a medias, creo que le traumó lo que vio – Nii-san…

\- Bien, ya que estás aquí, ayúdanos a ordenar y después hablamos.

\- Claro, yo… - Sentí mi bolsillo vibrar, seguido de mi canción favorita. Era una llamada, saqué el celular mientras mi hermano me miraba expectante. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando vi que se trataba de una llamada de Naruto. No supe qué hacer, solo me quedé viendo la pantalla de mi celular –

\- ¿No vas a contestar? - preguntó Itachi.

\- ¿Eh? – Me sacó de mis pensamientos, presioné el celular sobre mi pecho y negué fuertemente con la cabeza. A veces hago cosas tan infantiles – No…

\- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo esperarte si quieres… - dijo y yo solo atiné a salir corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta mi habitación

– ¡Vuelvo en seguida!

\- C-Claro…

Cuando llegué, había perdido la llamada. Si no le contesto, pensará que estoy enojado con él, y por alguna extraña razón, no lo estoy. No esperé mucho cuando volvió a llamar. Me sentía nervioso, contesté

– H-Hola…

\- Ah, H-Hola, S-Sasuke…

\- Hola… - Me sentía estúpido. No sabía qué decirle o cómo reaccionar, y al parecer, él también estaba muy nervioso –

\- U-Umm… esto… Sasuke, yo… l-lo siento…

\- Ah, n-no… umm, esto… y-yo también l-lo siento…

\- P-Pero… yo tuve la culpa. No debí haber hecho eso.

\- S-Sí… - A ese punto de la conversación ya ninguno siguió hablando, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar. Cerraba los ojos y recreaba esa escena, estaba nervioso y no podía hablarle normalmente – Esto… N-Naruto…

\- S-Sí, dime…

\- "¿Yo te gusto?" – Pensé ¡No! No puedo decirle eso, ¿Qué tal si no es así? ¿Qué pasa si Hinata está equivocada? No quiero perder su amistad, él es muy importante para mí y… ah, eso sonó tan gay. Pero… quiero preguntarle, quiero saber las razones ocultas del por qué lo hizo, aunque él no quiera decírmelo, quiero saber. Presioné el celular y suspiré. Sentía mi cara arder y mi estómago agolparse con emociones – yo… y-yo t-te…

\- ¡E-Espera, Sasuke!

\- ¿Ah?

\- Yo también estoy muy confundido a todo esto. P-pero… d-dame tiempo…

\- ¿Eh? – Mi corazón latía bruscamente, me dolía el pecho. ¿Qué le dé tiempo, dice? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué siente por mí? – A-Ah…

\- En estos… momentos… ni siquiera yo sé… qué decirte, n-no sabría cómo contestar tu pregunta. D-Dame… ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo sabía, no puedo hacerlo!

\- ¿Naruto? – Escuché su grito a lo lejos, junto con un poco de movimiento -

\- ¡A-Adiós!

\- Espera… - Colgó – Naruto…

\- ¡Sasuke!

\- E-Eh… ¡Ahora voy! – Salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Pronto pensaría en qué decirle a Naruto, pero… Me detuve en seco, justo al final de las gradas. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle a Itachi? ¿Cómo pretendía explicarle las cosas? –

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Ah, s-sí…

\- Bien, acompáñame…

\- Sí… - Nos dirigimos a la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofá, ahora que lo pienso… - ¿Y Sakura?

\- Ya se fue…

\- Ah… - ¿Pero dónde estaban Karin y Suigetsu? Espero que no haya pasado nada malo con ellos – Estamos solos…

\- Así es…

\- ya veo… - Estaba nervioso, Nii-san no apartaba su vista de mí. Fenomenal, solo tengo que esperar su regaño – ¿Sucede algo?

\- Iré al grano contigo. ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?

*Latido* Agaché la cabeza y llevé mi mano a mi boca. Estoy seguro que esa no era la mejor forma para preguntarlo. No sé por qué estoy dudando tanto. Yo no siento nada por él. Debo contestarle, sino pensará que es todo lo contrario. ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Piensa en algo!

– ¡N-No siento nada por él! – Sentí mi cara arder ¿Por qué me siento así? –

\- ¿A sí? Mírame… - exigió. Negué con la cabeza. Fue involuntario, pero… por primera vez en mi vida, le tuve miedo a mi hermano o a lo que podría hacer… no me quiero sentir así – Sasuke… - Sentí la mano de Itachi cerca de mi cara, le aparté con un manotazo, otro movimiento involuntario. Frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Soy tu hermano, no voy a decirte nada malo, ni mucho menos a señalarte o criticar tus gustos.

\- No… te equivocas… porque a mí, en serio, no me gusta Naruto –

\- Eres mi hermanito y te quiero, no importa la decisión que tomes o la vida que lleves, voy a apoyarte. Solo… dímelo… - pidió. Presioné mis puños.

\- Quiero escucharlo de ti… ¿Te gusta o no?

\- Sí… - pero para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Itachi suspiró agobiado. - N-No, es decir… n-no me gusta, yo… solo…

\- Ya no tienes por qué ocultármelo. Pero, dime ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto?

\- A-Ah, es que… - ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? Acabo de cavar mi propio ataúd. Si, ahora no sé cómo salir de esto, pero… ¿Por qué dije que sí? ¿Por qué no me quedé a pensarlo un poco más? ¿Es que es verdad? ¿En serio, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, me gusta mi mejor amigo? –

\- ¿Y… él también siente lo mismo? - Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, estaba apenado –

\- Creo que debes decirle…

\- ¿Eh? – Le miré, otra vez ese consejo que no aplica a mi caso, es solo que, respondí mal esta vez… -

Itachi: A menos que quieras que lo haga por ti.

\- ¡N-No! – Me sonrojé – No lo hagas…

\- Bien, será como tú digas. Pero no me vuelvas a ocultar las cosas, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Cuando estés listo para hablar sobre esto, búscame… - dijo. Asentí y se fue, ¿Qué hice? Esto no puede estar pasando –

* * *

 **Naruto…**

\- ¡Uzumaki Naruto, voy a MATARTE! - sentenció Itachi.

\- No estaba soñando, eso es genial. Vaya mierda… ¡Sakura-chan, cúbreme! - supliqué.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó ella.

Solo atiné a salir por la puerta trasera. Escuché a Sakura-chan decirme que no huyera, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Itachi quería matarme y, aunque me duela admitirlo, él es mil veces más fuerte que yo. Salí corriendo, hacía frío afuera, pero no importaba, quería vivir. Me detuve muy lejos de la casa de Sasuke ¿Qué estará pensando sobre mí? Debe estar decepcionado, conociéndole, se enojará mucho. Dios, ¿Ahora qué hago? – Maldición…

\- ¡Ya te lo dije, no puedo hacerlo!

\- ¿Eh? – Me volví a esa voz que me parecía conocida. En efecto, era la voz de un chico cabello castaño, moreno, ojos con unas peculiares pupilas y mi compañero de clases. Lo conocía perfectamente, Inuzuka Kiba –

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbren a lo nuestro. - dijo. ¿Qué puñetas acabo de escuchar? ¿Lo nuestro? ¿A qué se refería? El chico que iba detrás de Kiba, también lo conocía muy bien, pero… esto es el colmo ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? –

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? Nosotros no…

\- ¡He, Kiba! ¡Shino! – Ambos voltearon a ver en seco –

\- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Q-Qué escuchaste?! – Dijo apuntándome con el dedo índice –

\- No debiste decirle de esa forma, así no levantaríamos sospechas. - le reprochó Shino.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Me pones de los nervios!

\- No, no escuché nada. Acabo de verlos, eso es todo. - mentí.

\- ¿No tratarás de engañarnos, o sí? - dijo Kiba receloso de mis palabras.

\- No, cómo crees.

\- Se enteró – Suspiró Shino con resignación – Debes decirle…

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No le escuchaste?! ¡No escuchó nada de nuestra conversación!

\- Eso no parecía conversación… - dije.

\- ¡Así que sí estabas escuchando! – Dijo Kiba en posición de defensa. Estaba totalmente enojado –

\- Una verdad a medias es mala. - dijo Shino.

\- ¡Cállate de una buena vez, no ayudas en nada!

\- ¿De qué hablan? ¿A caso ustedes…? - comencé a preguntar.

\- Así es, Naruto. Kiba y yo somos pareja.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡No tenías por qué decirle, maldición! ¡Voy a matarte!

Me sorprendí. Pero no estaba en posición de decir o hacer algo. Esa confesión me había caído como un balde de agua fría. Me deprimí. Definitivamente no quiero que mi relación con Sasuke termine como la de ellos, y no es que quiera tener algo con Sasuke, para nada. Mi cabeza estaba dándole vueltas al asunto del beso, tanto que me dolió el estómago. ¿Sasuke y yo? No puede ser verdad… ¿Qué pasa si me empiezo a enamorar de Sasuke? ¿Qué pensará él? ¿Qué pensará el mundo? ¿Será que me sentiría tan inquieto toda la vida intentando ocultar mis sentimientos? ¿Y si no me correspondiera? ¿Qué tiene Sasuke para que le haya besado? Ah, bueno… tiene una hermosa sonrisa, es súper fuerte, su cabello es tan delicado y suave, su piel es tan tersa, sus ojos son profundos, su boca es tan… él es tan… -

\- ¿Naruto? - me llamó Kiba.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? - preguntó Shino.

\- ¿Eh? Ahh, esto… p-por nada… yo… - Me incliné – Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ustedes, de veras… - Dicho esto, me fui. Se quedaron como '¿Qué demonios?' o algo así. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa. Jiraiya me recibió muy alegre, le respondí con una sonrisa a medias. Iba subiendo las escaleras, pero su voz hizo que me detuviera –

\- Naruto… ¿Todo está bien? Has regresado muy temprano, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No, todo está bien. Es solo que… me duele la cabeza.

\- Ah, ya veo… asegúrate de descansar muy bien.

\- Está bien…

\- Ok.

\- Dime, Ero-sennin…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué piensas de una relación 'homo'?

\- Oh… pues… creo que no hay ningún problema con eso. Siempre y cuando ambos estén dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier problema ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta algún chico? – Dijo ladino –

\- Claro que no… - Me sonrojé –

\- Porque si es así, estoy dispuesto a mostrarte todos mis libros que escribí sobre el amor entre dos hombres – No pude evitar hacer una cara de disgusto –

\- No. Pero gracias por tus palabras – Di unos pasos, pero me tomó del brazo – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si quieres desahogarte, yo puedo ser tu paño de lágrimas. Para eso soy tu padrino. Tus padres me eligieron para apoyarte en todo. No dudes en decirme tus inquietudes… ¿Sí?

\- Sí… - Bajé una grada y le abracé. Estoy seguro que puedo contar con Ero-sennin para lo que sea – Gracias, de veras…

\- De nada. Ve y descansa.

\- Sí…

/Habitación de Naruto/

Naruto: - Me lancé a mi cama, tenía muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi mente. Cuando pensaba en Sasuke, sentía el calor agolparse en mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, por alguna razón, no me sentía asqueado, era todo lo contrario – Tengo que hablarle… - Tomé mi celular y marqué su número. Sino explicaba las cosas, posiblemente perdería su amistad. Por lo menos, quiero escucharle decir que no está enojado conmigo. La primera vez, me mandó al buzón. Lo sabía, está enojado, pero no me rendiré. Volví a marcarle. Me contestó –

\- H-Hola… - saludó.

\- Ah, H-Hola, S-Sasuke…

\- Hola… - Volvió a decir. Era obvio que ambos rebalsábamos de los nervios -

\- U-Umm… esto… Sasuke, yo… l-lo siento… - Logré articular -

\- Ah, n-no… umm, esto… y-yo también l-lo siento…

\- P-Pero… yo tuve la culpa. No debí haber hecho eso.

\- S-Sí… - Nos quedamos en silencio, creo que dentro de nuestro propio ser, hay un medidor de lo que cada uno puede soportar, pero creo que el mío explotó por completo. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía las manos muy frías y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza – Esto… N-Naruto…

\- S-Sí, dime…

\- … yo… y-yo t-te…

\- - Dios, no puedo más - ¡E-Espera, Sasuke! – Voy a morir de un paro cardiaco si él me sigue hablando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan perturbado? –

\- ¿Ah?

\- Yo también estoy muy confundido a todo esto. P-pero… d-dame tiempo…

\- ¿Eh?... A-Ah…

\- En estos… momentos… ni siquiera yo sé… qué decirte, n-no sabría cómo contestar tu pregunta. D-Dame… - Sentí mi corazón en mi garganta, y mi estómago yendo a velocidad vértigo. Presioné el celular en mi pecho y grité - ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo sabía, no puedo hacerlo!

\- ¿Naruto?

\- ¡A-Adiós!

\- Espera…

Entonces colgué. Tiré mi celular al buró, no sé qué me pasa, por primera vez en mi vida no me entiendo. Me sentía tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de nostalgia… tal vez porque no pude ¿Disfrutarlo? No lo sé… mi vida se ha vuelto todo un caos en una sola noche… fenomenal – Maldición… ¿Qué me está pasando?

*Llamada entrante*

\- ¿Eh? – Tomé mi celular y contesté sin ver quien era. Pero para mi sorpresa… era la loca de Ino

\- ¿Qué quieres? (…) No, no me interesa… (…) Apuesto a que fuiste la primera que sacaron de la fiesta (…) muy graciosa… (…) Me importa un comino lo que quieras de mí (…) ¡Muérete zorra! – Colgué, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Pero creo que rechazar a una hermosa mujer como Ino y sentirme bien por haber besado a Sasuke, me hace pensar que empiezo a enamorarme de él – ¡No, no! Imposible… no quiero… *Deprimirse, deprimirse, deprimirse* - Supongo que esta será una larga noche –

/Día Siguiente. Academia Del Este/

Estaba dormido en mi pupitre. Ocupé la noche para pensar en posibles respuestas a las reacciones de Sasuke, creo que puedo contestar todas sus preguntas. Estaba cansado y la clase empezaría en 20 minutos, no quería hacer nada.

\- Hey, Naruto… - Alcé la vista.

– ¿Mm? ¿Sakura-chan?

\- Quiero que me expliques todo lo que pasó ayer.

*Latido* Sentí el calor en mi cara al volver a recordar ese beso. ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo ni siquiera mantenerme calmado en un momento como este.

– No pasó nada…

\- ¿Entonces por qué escapaste? ¿Por qué Itachi quería matarte? ¿Por qué Sasuke se quedaba en blanco cada vez que le preguntaba por ti?

\- Está bien, sí pasó algo… p-pero… no puedo decirte.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo depositando un fuerte puñetazo a mi pupitre – No hay secretos entre nosotros.

\- Sakura-chan, yo también quisiera decir eso y contarte, pero incluso esto está fuera de mis límites. No es algo que pueda decirse así no más.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es?

\- Dejémoslo en 'Impensable'

\- ¿Impensable?

\- No voy a decirte nada más. Están por empezar las clases.

\- Hmm… - Se va –

– Sí, no creo que la película en sí, estuvo mala. - comentó Kiba entrando en el salón.

\- Es cierto, más bien, los efectos. - coincidió Shino detrás de él.

\- Exac… - Me miró y me fulminó con su mirada. Se acercó a mí bruscamente mientras yo buscaba con la vista, una posible salida – ¡Naruto! – Dijo golpeando el pupitre con ambas manos –

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dije secamente. No hay escapatoria –

\- No le habrás dicho a alguien más lo que viste anoche ¿Verdad? – Me dijo amenazante. Desvié la mirada unos segundos para después mirarle firmemente –

\- No lo hice, no soy cotilla ¬¬

\- Más te vale, Uzumaki.

\- No me amenaces, Kiba. No te conviene. ¿Tienes algo que proteger o no? – Dije haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que volteara a ver –

\- ¿Eh? – Volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron con su amado, supongo. Luego me miró – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que le pares al drama y que pienses más en ambos. No seas egoísta. Piensa en lo feliz que está Shino porque tú correspondiste sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro de que es así?

\- Kiba, conociéndote, nunca le dirías lo que sientes. Así que él lo hizo – Me regaló una mueca de disgusto, sonreí ladino – A demás, yo guardo su secreto… sigue con las amenazas y te juro que mañana lo sabrá toda la academia.

\- Bien ¬¬ tu ganas… - Frunció el ceño y se fue –

\- Sí, sí… - La verdad es que… no hacen una mala pareja, ahora que lo pienso, se miran muy lindos juntos. Supongo que, en una relación así, no puede existir un amor más puro. Los admiro mucho –

*Timbre*

\- Muy bien, chicos. Tomen asiento… éste día les tengo una gran noticia, antes de que empecemos las clases, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero… - anunció Iruka-sensei. Todos mis compañeros empezaron a murmurar cosas como "¿Nuevo compañero?", "Imposible, estamos a mitad del curso", "¿De dónde?"...

\- Cálmense, cálmense… - pidió - ¡Adelante!- dijo y el nuevo chico entró al salón y se paró a la par de Iruka. Mis compañeros ahogaron un grito y comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo "¿Qué?", "¿Por qué él está aquí?", "Imposible", "¡Objeción!"...

\- Bien, puedes presentarte ante la clase. El momento es tuyo… - cedió la palabra.

\- Gracias, sensei. Gusto en conocerlos. Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, espero que nos llevemos bien – Se inclina –

\- Muy bien, siéntate…

Se quedó parado un momento, viéndonos. Como tratando de ubicar algún asiento vacío. Algunos de mis compañeros se levantaron y se pasaron a otros escritorios para no estar cerca de él, bola de groseros. Entre el escándalo de los que estaban levantados, Gaara no sabía hacia dónde ir, pude notar la preocupación en su rostro. Así que me levanté y alcé la mano.

– Amm… Aquí hay un asiento vacío, Gaara – Todos me miraron, algunos molestos, otros asustados, otros sorprendidos, excepto Sakura-chan, ella me miró con una sonrisa –

\- Gracias… - Dijo con una media sonrisa y se dirigió al asiento que le había indicado, el último escritorio a la par de la ventana, yo estaba en frente de él –

Sonreí, todos volvieron a sentarse y se quedaron murmurando, quién sabe qué cosas, mientras que Iruka-sensei escribía la clase en la pizarra. Le escuché suspirar y me volví hacia él.

– Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Gusto en conocerte.

\- Sí, me hablaron sobre ti. Eres el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi ¿No es así?

\- Sí, así es. Tú también eres Jinchuuriki ¿Cierto?

\- Si, cierto.

\- Genial, ¿Y… qué haces aquí? Digo, siendo el Kazekage de tu aldea, debes estar muy ocupado ¿No?

\- Ah, bueno… dejé que alguien se encargara de las cosas allá mientras yo termino el instituto medio.

\- ¿En serio? Hmm, eso se escucha bastante complicado.

\- No solo se escucha, es complicado.

\- Sí, ya veo… ¿Pero, por qué aquí? ¿Por qué te transfirieron a Konoha? ¿Y al Este? Eso es raro…

\- Ah… v-vine a buscar algo…

\- Ah, ya veo… - Que extraño. Eso es muy extraño. Sobrepasa los límites de la extrañeza. No lo entiendo… - ¿Qué vienes a buscar? ¿Puedo saberlo?

\- Sí… ah… u-un libro.

\- ¿Libro?

\- Ah, s-si… - Desvió la mirada, estaba nervioso. Le sonreí –

\- Bien, hablamos en receso ¿Sí?

\- Está bien.

Me volví al frente. Está de más decir que esto es extraño. Pero debe tener buenas razones para transferirse muy lejos de su aldea, a la academia de un país que no es el suyo, y solo para buscar un libro. ¿Qué tan importante puede ser? –

\- "Uchiha… Sasuke…"

* * *

 **Sasuke…**

Estábamos en el segundo periodo, en clase de historia. Estaba exponiendo sobre la segunda gran guerra ninja y de cómo afectó a la aldea. La exposición era en parejas. Miembro del clan Nara, holgazán y acomodado. Es un gran estratega cuando está en el campo de batalla y por eso es muy importante protegerle en una misión. Con un CI de más de 200, de no ser porque prefiere dormir en clases y escaparse cuando tiene oportunidad, podría arrebatarme el primer lugar en rendimiento académico de todo el país, Fuente: Yo. Aunque la mayoría de nuestros compañeros se quejaron de que dos genios estuvieran en el mismo grupo, a nosotros parece no importarnos. Él, Nara Shikamaru. Tocaron para receso, nos quedamos a medias, pero la maestra dijo que no nos preocupáramos por eso, ya que pasaríamos con Excelente la materia. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Estrechamos las manos agradeciendo el buen trabajo.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, me acerqué a la bibliotecaria y le dije que me llevara con la gerente. Entonces… empezó la batalla.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - grité.

\- ¡Tal y como lo oyes! - afrimó Shizune.

\- ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¿Cómo pueden cometer un error así?

\- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

\- Claro que no, llevó dos días esperando esos libros. No seas tan incompetente y dame una solución.

\- No vuelvas a hablarme así.

\- ¡Yo te hablo como se me da la gana!

\- ¡No me interesa, soy tu superior!

\- ¡A mí tampoco me interesa! ¡Puedo quejarme con tus superiores por ineficiencia en el personal! ¬¬

\- ¡U-Uchiha-kun, deténgase por favor! - me suplicó Hinata.

\- ¿Hinata? – Me volví a ella, me tenía agarrado del brazo – Me esperas un momento, estoy arreglando un asunto.

\- No tenemos nada más que arreglar. -

\- ¿Y vas a dejarme así? ¿No piensas darme una solución, ineficiente?

\- U-Uchiha-kun, no le hable así… - pidió Hinata.

\- ¡Bien! Tendré tus libros para hoy a la salida ¿Te parece? – Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa hipócrita –

\- Bien ¬¬ – Tomé a Hinata de la mano y me salí de la biblioteca –

\- ¿P-Por qué hizo todo ese escándalo? - me preguntó.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esos libros?

\- M-Mucho… tiempo…

\- Exacto, los pedí el mes pasado y tienen dos días de retraso. ¿Sabes cómo me siento sin tener un libro nuevo?

\- S-Sí, lo sé…

\- Bien, esa inútil tendrá que cumplir con lo que dijo, sino, haré que la releven de su cargo.

\- U-Usted es tan… explosivo.

\- Cuando se trata de mis preciados libros, lo soy.

\- D-Dígame… cambiando de tema… ¿Habló con Naruto-kun ayer?

\- ¿A-Ayer? – Me sonrojé – S-sí… hablé con él…

\- ¿Me permite saber lo que le dijo?

\- Pues… ambos estábamos nerviosos, y p-pues… me dijo… que le diera tiempo.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No lo sé. Dijo que ni siquiera él sabía cómo responder mis preguntas.

\- Ah, ya veo…

\- También estoy inquieto por lo que me pueda decir. Necesito saber…

\- Sí. Espero que esto se aclare.

\- No te preocupes… - Pero, simplemente me sentía incómodo. Ayer, con tan solo escuchar su voz, me sentía tan nervioso. Incluso le dije a Nii-san cosas que no bebí decirle. Me sorprendió mucho su reacción, no creí que fuera tan comprensivo, aunque al principio solo pensaba en matar a Naruto. Lo más seguro es que pensó que lo hacía sin mi consentimiento, aunque así fue, pero prefiero dejarlo así. Pero… ¿En qué está pensando? ¿De verdad siente algo por mí? –

\- ¿S-Sucede algo, S-Sasuke-kun?

\- Ah, n-no… - Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está Karin? – Espérame un momento ¿Sí? Debo hacer una llamada – Le marqué a Suigetsu, me contestó y me dijo que los habían llamado a ambos a una misión de última hora, dijo que regresarían en la noche. Con razón no estaban para la fiesta, ahora lo entiendo. Terminé la llamada. Espero que haya algún avance en su relación –

\- ¡Oye, Sasuke! - llamó Shikamaru.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me dijeron que te diera esto – Dijo tomando mi brazo y colocándome una banda con las palabras 'Jefe de disciplina'. Fijó la banda con un clip y me miró –

\- ¿Por qué me das esto?

\- ¿Ya te lo dije, no? Me dijeron que te encargaras de la disciplina mientras no está Karin.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué?

\- Porque después de ella, tú eres el más confiable. Me hubieran dado el cargo a mí, pero no solucionarían el problema.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Muy en serio, ahora… suelta a tu novia y vigila a los estudiantes – Me sonrojé con lo que dijo, rápidamente solté la mano de Hinata, no me había percatado –

\- E-Ella no es mi novia.

\- ¿No te da coraje que te niegue delante de mí, Hinata?

\- E-Es que… u-um… esto… él… U-Uchiha-kun no es mi n-novio… - respondió nerviosa.

\- E-Está bien. Me voy… - le dije.

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos. Los estudiantes me miraban un poco sorprendidos, algunos dejaron de hacer tonterías al verme. Pero mi cabeza aún estaba en otro lado, así que no me fijaba en la mayoría de cosas que pasaban en la academia.

\- ¡Disculpa!

\- ¿Eh? – Me detuve. Una chica corría hacia mí. Sus pies se enredaron y se cayó. Lo siento, no reaccioné a tiempo… –

\- Ow…eso duele… - Me acerqué y le ayudé a levantarse, se sonrojó – G-Gracias…

\- De nada, ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ah, sí. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar este libro? - Extendió un papelito ante mí. Jamás había visto a este chica, tal vez sea de un grado inferior

– No es que no quiera, pero… ¿Por qué no lo buscas tú?

\- Ah… - Sonrió – Es que tuve algunos problemas con la pesada de Shizune, desde entonces, me prohibió la entrada a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Te prohibió la entrada?

\- Sí… Esa inútil. La odio. Me arrebató mis hermosos libros, ahora solo puedo leer cuando llegó a casa – Dijo haciendo pucheros. Suavizó la mirada luego de unos segundos – ¿Sabes? No me llevo muy bien con las personas de mi clase, creo que es porque siempre hablo sobre libros y nada más. Nadie entiende la sensación que se siente al pasar la página o las emociones que trasmite un solo párrafo, sientes que viajas por el tiempo o a lugares desconocidos. Puedes ser libre cuando… - Me miró y se sonrojó, bajó la mirada – L-lo siento mucho. Comencé a hablar cosas sin sentido otra vez…

\- No, está bien…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te entiendo. A mí también me encantan los libros y también comparto tu odio por Shizune. Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien hablar sobre los libros con tanta devoción – Me miró con un brillo en sus ojos, estaba muy emocionada – Te ayudaré… - Observé el nombre en el papel – Yo tengo este libro… si quieres, puedo prestártelo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí, dicen que hay una segunda parte. Entraré a buscarla por ti.

\- ¡Claro, claro!

\- Bien, espérame aquí… - Caminé unos cuantos pasos, me detuve – ¿Tu nombre?

\- Ah… Rin, Nohara Rin… ¿Y tú?

\- Uchiha Sasuke… vuelvo en seguida – Entré a la biblioteca, me dirigí al último pasillo, donde se encontraban los mejores libros de ciencia ficción. Me detuve en seco – A-Ah… - Dos chicos estaban… besándose, recordé lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Sentí mi cara arder. Me apresuré y saqué el libro, ambos me miraron y se acercaron a mí, caminé más rápido. Sentí que uno de ellos me tomó del brazo. Me volví a ellos –

\- Oye…

\- ¿Qué quieres? Suéltame – Me apresuré a decir –

\- ¿Vas a delatarnos, Jefe de disciplina?

\- Sé cómo usar la información a mi favor, pero no lo haría… - Forzó el agarré, hice una mueca de dolor – Se supone que no debemos usar ninjutsu dentro de la academia… ¿Súper fuerza, eh?

\- ¿Dónde dice eso, Huh?

\- Manual de disciplina, sección 13 bajo el tema de 'Prohibiciones', párrafo 5, punto número uno… - Logré articular, me dolía el brazo a horrores, y esa no era toda su fuerza – Suéltame… ahora…

\- Hmp… sabías que me gustan los bajitos como tú... - dijo. Le miré molesto. Es verdad, él era un tipo de unos dos metros de alto y yo apenas medía 1.68 cm

– Suéltame…

\- No… quiero divertirme contigo… - Me contraminó en el estante, tirando unos cuantos libros. Me tomó de las mejillas con su mano libre y me apretó con fuerza – ¿Puedo?

Lo malo de la academia, es que en el manual no dice nada sobre defensa personal, pero esto era el colmo.

– ¡Suéltame! – Sentí su cara muy cerca de mí. Activé mi Sharingan y lo puse bajo un Genjutsu, cubrió su rostro con su cara y se alejó de mí gritando. Deshice la técnica y salí corriendo de allí – ¡Rin!

\- Ah, Sasuke. Tienes el libro.

\- Vamos… - La tomé de la muñeca y la llevé hasta mi salón de clases –

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Escapamos de algo?

\- Sí… de unos pervertidos.

\- ¿Eh? – Se echó a reír – Esto parece una escena de alguna película.

\- Ja… no es gracioso.

\- ¿Qué no es gracioso? ¿Por qué?

\- No te preocupes. Tengo el libro, déjame darte la primera parte.

\- ¡Sí!

Saqué de mi mochila el primer volumen de la historia y se lo entregué. Se miraba tan emocionada por tener un libro en las manos, me parecía muy tierno

– Bien…

\- Gracias, eres el mejor. Nadie había hecho esto por mí ^_^

\- ¿En serio? - Me senté en el pupitre, necesitaba calmarme –

\- Sí… esta es la primera vez que entro a un salón de mis superiores, es tan emocionante. ¿Crees que me regañen si estamos aquí?

\- No lo creo…

\- Ok, ya, en serio ¿Qué te pasó en la biblioteca? Te miras muy pálido.

\- Nada, no me pasó… - Hice una mueca de dolor, mi brazo estaba muy dañado –

\- ¿Te pasó algo en el brazo? – Se acercó a mí y me levantó la manga de la camisa, ahogó un grito - ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

\- Unos chicos en la biblioteca… es solo eso.

\- ¿Estaban buscando pelea?

\- S-Sí… más o menos… - Puso sus manos sobre la lesión - ¿Qué haces?

\- Tranquilo, soy ninja médico. Es una lástima que no permitan usar nuestras habilidades ni por defensa propia.

\- Sí, lo es… - Al diablo, debo hablar con el director sobre esto. De seguro ellos irán a poner queja con él – Déjalo así…

\- Pero…

\- Si ellos utilizan esto a su favor, no tendré cómo defenderme.

\- Claro… - Se alejó –

\- Gracias…

\- De nada, fue un gusto ayudar ^_^

*Timbre*

\- Oh, hora de salir. - dije.

\- Sí…

\- Vamos….

/Afuera…/

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la biblioteca. Tuve que encontrarme otra vez con la ineficiente de Shizune para que me diera mis libros, ambos nos miramos feo. No la soporto. Salimos de la Academia, muchos se nos quedaron viendo. Creo que ella tiene razón al decir que nadie le habla.

\- Gracias por los libros, en serio.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Te invito a mi casa ¿Qué dices? Te mostraré mi colección de libros.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a la mía? No creo que tengas una colección más grande que la mía.

\- Hmm… ok, vamos…

\- U-Uchiha-kun… - dijo Hinata.

\- Oh, Hinata…

\- N-Nos vemos mañana ^_^

\- Sí, nos vemos. - me despedí y ella se fue.

\- Qué chica más hermosa. - opinó Rin - Es tan linda y tierna…

\- si, lo es… - Miré a mi alrededor, no habían señales de Naruto o Sakura, tal vez no vengan hoy. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? Sacudí la cabeza –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada… vamos…

/Casa Uchiha/

Abrí la puerta y dejé que ella entrase primero, la cerré tras de mí

\- ¡Estoy en casa!

\- Oh, Sasuke… y… - dijo Itachi.

\- Soy Nohara Rin, es un gusto.

\- Soy Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke ¿Eres su compañera de clase?

\- No, soy un año menor.

\- Sí, Nii-san. Pasaremos a mi estudio. - dije.

\- Claro… - Me tomó del brazo, hice un mohín de disgusto y me susurró al oído – Me parece bien que hayas traído a una chica aquí, pero… ¿Qué hay de Naruto?

\- Naruto no tiene nada que ver con esto – Dije sonrojado – Déjame en paz… - Se alejó, alzó una ceja y se fue –

\- Bien, bien… ¿Dónde están tus libros? ¿Vamos a tu habitación? - dijo Rin.

\- Si los tuviera en mi habitación, no habría espacio para caminar.

\- ¿Bromeas, verdad?

\- No, no bromeo… vamos al estudio…

Fuimos a mi estudio. Ella se adelantó y abrió la puerta por sí misma. Su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, era una habitación grande con estantes llenos de libros en cada pared. Había unas cajas en el suelo con más libros. Tan solo había dos sillones y una mesita en medio. Rápidamente, Rin se acercó y comenzó a ver los libros desde cerca.

\- ¡Este es el paraíso en tu casa! Nunca había visto tantos libros en la casa de alguien, mi colección apenas ocupa la mitad de mi habitación.

\- Vaya, ¿Tan fanático soy?

\- Claro que no, es prefecto *-*

\- Bien, aquí hay más – Saqué de mi mochila los libros que me habían dado. El paquete solo traía cinco libros más uno extra que viene de otro país y otra aldea –

\- Esto es genial… no he leído ninguno de estos… - dijo tomando algunos –

\- Será una tarea divertida… - Asintió con fuerza mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a leer. El libro extra, llamó bastante mi atención. Algunas hojas estaban sueltas y estaba escrito a mano, tenía por nombre 'Imposible amor' pero no tenía el nombre del autor o la editorial. Nada. El libro era anónimo.

\- Rin, iré por té ¿Quieres? – Solo asintió, salí del estudio con ese libro en las manos, le abrí en busca de información pero no encontré nada. Llegué a la cocina, puse el agua para el té y esperé un rato – "Dios creó este amor, y solo él puede hacer que termine…" – Fruncí el ceño, ¿De qué iba la historia? – "Creo que existen dos clases de personas. Mientras que las primeras son dominadas por sus instintos sexuales, por el disfrute de los sentidos, por el placer, en las segundas las tendencias animales son sustituidas por un sentimiento más humano, el amor. En ambas clasificaciones, el impulso que mueve a Aoki, la fuerza de motor de su existencia, es Yui. Así, es esta la que despierta la pasión de la bestia en él, y ella también, es el objeto de amor fraternal, ya que el amor de pareja Hombre-mujer le resulta imposible. Sin embargo, el mismo amor fraternal es fugaz. De todo ello, se deduce que las relaciones humanas terminan fracasando: el sexo produce aburrimiento y el amor no es para siempre. Pero para Aoki podría no ser su caso…

Ella conoce todo de él. Son más que dos simples personas tomadas de la mano, yendo hacia el final sin vacilar. Ellos son más que eso.

La quiero, no porque sea buena o porque me salvó del infierno. La quiero porque ella es mi hermana, porque su presencia me enardece, porque su olor me marea, porque su contacto me electriza ¿Entiendes? La quiero porque es joven, porque es linda, porque el grito de la carne vuelve a retumbar en mí con más violencia que nunca, porque tengo hambre de ella, porque no conozco a otra mujer, como ella, que sea capaz de calmar el ardor varonil y brutal de mis sentidos. Es simple, la quiero porque sí.

No importa como Aoki describía a su amada, simplemente no podía existir tal relación. La diferencia primordial, es genética "Somos demasiado iguales para vivir juntos"

A pesar de que la sociedad está configurada sobre el matrimonio, hay en ella ciertas condiciones. La sociedad desaprueba las relaciones entre familia. Pero sus impulsos están por encima de apariencias sociales…."

\- ¿Sasuke? - me llamó Itachi.

\- ¿Eh? – Cerré el libro rápidamente. Me encontraba sentado en el suelo ¿Cuándo lo hice? –

\- El agua para el té está…

\- ¡Ah, sí! – Me levanté y quité el agua del fuego, para después hacer el té. Me volví a Itachi con las tazas de té y un plato con galletas en una bandeja. Tenía el libro bajo el brazo. Me miró confundido - ¿Qué?

\- Nada, solo… no leas en cualquier parte.

\- Sí, sí… - Me dirigí al estudio. ¿Ese libro no podía ser más extraño? Relatando el amor imposible de Aoki hacia su hermana. Sintiendo que la causa misma de su vida, es ella. Es tierno, pero a la vez aterrador. Enamorarse de su hermana menor… ¿Es lo mismo que enamorarse de su mejor amigo? ¿Una relación Hombre-hombre? ¿Tan imposible puede ser? –

En el siguiente capítulo…

Gaara: ¿Conoces a Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto: Si, lo conozco…

Sakura: ¿Esos fueron… celos?

Sasuke: Imposible…

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega este capítulo :)

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Itachi? No olviden que nos gustaría recibir sus **comentarios** sobre el Fanfic, así que siéntanse libres y comprometidos (Ok no xD) de dejar sus _reviews._

 _Respuestas a los reviews:_

 _\- Adoriana:_ Gracias por tu comentario, en serio, nos hiciste muy felices ^.^... No te preocupes que por supuesto habrá un poco de lemon, pero este es un Long Fic, así que tendrás que esperar un poco para que eso pase xD... Sobre el beso... ¡Vamos! este es un fic Yaoi habrán muchos besitos próximamente.

¡Yeiih! Estoy feliz :3  
El próximo capítulo se llama "Libro".

Recuerden que si quieren leer esta u otras historias, pueden visitar nuestra página en Facebook **Fanfic's de Naruto - En español.**

Matta ne!

 ***Este capítulo ha sido editado para mejorar tu experiencia.***


	6. Parte I - Capítulo 5

¡Buenas! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Este será el último capítulo de la primera parte.

Quiero agradecer a _Luna Uchiha16_ por dejarnos su review, como podrás comprobar en este capítulo, seguimos tu sugerencia, pero al final me extenderé con una respuesta. ¡Gracias!

 _Advertencias:_ Este es un fic YAOI escrito por y para Fujoshis.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Parte I - "Accidentes"  
(Capítulo Final)**

* * *

 **Parte I Capítulo 5 "Libro"**

\- He vuelto… - dijo Sasuke mientras entraba al estudio.

\- Oh, eso es genial. - dijo Rin despegando la vista de su libro.

\- Traje galletas ¿Quieres?

\- Sí, gracias…

* * *

 **Sasuke...  
** _Me senté en el sillón y puse la bandeja en la mesa. Ella agarró unas cuantas galletas y luego de llevárselas a la boca, siguió con su lectura. Me sentía relajado. Hace tiempos que no disfrutaba de una taza de té y la lectura de un buen libro, acompañado por una hermosa dama. No me había sentido tan bien desde… Bien, el pasado, es pasado. Aunque aún tenía unas cuantas cosas rondando mi mente. ¿Qué había pasado con Naruto y Sakura? No llegaron hoy a la academia. Eso, combinado con la intriga de querer saber cómo le fue a Suigetsu con la Señorita. Pero nada podía detenerme, necesitaba saber de qué iba ese libro misterioso. Tenía que terminar de leerlo – "Como todas las historias, siempre hay un remordimiento de su vida pasada, y para Aoki, ese era su caso. El simple recuerdo le hacía estremecerse. Cada vez que hablaba con alguien, le recordaban lo patética que era su vida, pensando que nada tenía sentido alguno. Hablando con su padre, descubrió la verdad de aquel destino que le atormentaba. Pero aún eso, se deja de lado, y es sustituido por el amor fraternal, por un amor indebido, que le da sentido a su vida y le aleja la idea de suicidio._

-Su solo nacimiento bastó para revelarme, a mí, un ser que no merece amor, a mí, cansado de vivir, el secreto de otra vida, de otra existencia desconocida y nueva. Ella, mi dulce criatura que me enseñó a amar y a perdonar ¿Lo entiendes? Yui es mi razón de todo… - Decía Aoki a su mejor amigo. El único que le entendía y le apoyaba. Quien respondía bajo el nombre de Yashamaru – Esto no es tonto… yo en serio la amo…

\- Aun cuando ella es tu hermana – Dijo Yashamaru al pelirrojo – ¿Piensas seguir con esto?

\- No voy a rendirme…

\- Si quiera sabes lo que ella piensa de ti… - Dijo, Aoki bajó la mirada –

Sí lo sabía, la noche anterior ella le había confesado sus sentimientos. Ella hizo que se sintiera la persona más feliz de todo el mundo, en aquel momento. Ya no importaba nada, es por eso que decidió luchar por ella…

"- Nii-san… - Dijo la pequeña acostándose en su cama, Aoki se sentó a su lado –

-Dime, princesa… - Respondió tiernamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que le decía así, y para él, tener el privilegio de llamarla de esa forma, era una sensación irreemplazable - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sí, quiero hablar contigo – Dijo decidida –

-Claro… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nii-san, tú… tú me gustas… - Dijo Yui, Aoki le miró perplejo – Quiero que sepas… que lo digo en serio. E-esto no es un juego. Probablemente, ya lo sabías. Pero al mismo tiempo, me doy cuenta de que, puede que no sientas lo mismo. Quiero lo mejor para ti… y no quiero atarte a mi existencia. N-necesito saber si tu amor es como para casarte conmigo. Nii-san, si fuera tuya, haría lo imposible para hacerte feliz – Esas palabras tocaron el corazón de Aoki, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, él era la persona más feliz en ese momento - ¡L-Lo siento, Nii-san, no quería lastimarte! – dijo Yui desesperada ante la reacción de su hermano –

\- No, está bien…

\- p-pero… yo… - Aoki la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella le correspondió torpemente, no sabía cómo hacerlo realmente, pero pensó que si su hermano era feliz, ella también lo sería… -"

-Oye, Aoki… - Llamó por cuarta vez Yashamaru –

\- Oh…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sólo estaba… recordando. Yashamaru, definitivamente lucharé por ella.

\- Estás loco, en serio…"

\- Umm… Sasuke. - Llamó Rin.

\- ¿Sí, dime? - respondí mirándola.

\- Yo… es momento de que me vaya a casa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Síp, ¿Me prestas este también? – Dijo mostrándome el libro que leía hace unos segundos –

\- Claro, ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a tu casa?

\- Como crees… ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Sonreí – vamos… - Le ayudé con sus libros y salimos de mi casa. Caminamos un largo rato, hablando sobre algunas historias que habíamos leído. A veces hablábamos sobre nosotros, pero ella parecía muy incómoda cuando trataba de saber sobre su vida. Cuando llegamos a su casa, se despidió rápidamente y por lo que pude ver, sus padres no se encontraban. Honestamente, la casa parecía estar hecho un desorden, pero no le tomé importancia, tal vez no había tenido tiempo de hacer los quehaceres del hogar, no quería pensar que sus padres eran unos descuidados, o peor aún, que no tenía padres. Seguí mi camino hacia casa, aunque me sentí un poco desorientado. Después unos cuantos minutos de caminar sin rumbo. Me di cuenta que me había perdido. Decidí pedir indicaciones a un señor en un puesto de artesanías – Amm… Disculpe, Señor…

\- ¿Sí, joven? ¿Desea comprar alguna de mis artesanías?

\- Ah… voy a pensarlo, pero… ¿Podría decirme…?

\- Ah… quiere comprar mis artesanías. Espere un momento, iré adentro para traerle mis nuevas creaciones…

\- ah, no yo… - Pero hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, porque se dirigió adentro de la tienda y me dejó allí. Eso fue descortés, pero de seguro estaba desesperado porque alguien le comprara alguna cosa. En fin, me quedé viendo las pequeñas artesanías. Entre ellas, observé una pequeña marioneta en forma de escorpión. Me llamó mucho la atención, así que opté por agarrarlo. Justo cuando iba a tomarlo, sentí las manos de otra persona chocar contra la mía. Íbamos a agarrar lo mismo. Esas manos eran muy suaves y creí que era una señorita – Disculpa…

\- No, está bien… - Pero era un chico con manos de mujer. Tenía el cabello de un color rojo intenso, sus ojos eran café ceniza, piel blanca, 1.64 más o menos y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Academia del Oeste – ¿Quieres tomarla? Tengo cinco del mismo ejemplar.

\- ¿En serio? Te gustan mucho estás cosas ¿No?

\- Así es. Esta es la mejor tienda de marionetas de Konoha, son muy difíciles de encontrar. Pero nunca te había visto por aquí. Soy Sasori – Extendió su mano ante mí, la estreché –

\- Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

\- ¿Academia del Sur? – Dijo señalando mi insignia –

\- Sí, Tú eres del Oeste ¿No?

\- Sí – Sonrió.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Vas a sorprenderte, tengo 16.

\- ¿Mientes, verdad? Eres un año mayor que yo.

\- Sí, todos dicen lo mismo. Creo que es por mi altura, siempre me han molestado por mi altura. Ahora que lo pienso, no he crecido mucho desde la primaria.

\- ¿En serio? No pienso que tu estatura tenga algún problema. Te miras muy adorable así – Dios, dije algo inapropiado, se sonrojó – Lo siento… no debí decir eso…

\- No, está bien. Ven conmigo – Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta adentro de la tienda –

\- ¿P-Por qué me traes aquí?

\- Venga, solo sígueme… - Dijo tranquilamente. Pero esto me pone nervioso. Me llevó hasta atrás del mostrador. ¿Qué demonios va a hacerme? Pero… sus manos son tan suaves. ¡No, no! No debo pensar en esto, él puede hacerme algo… - Bien, es aquí…

\- ¿Eh? – Me encontraba en una habitación, bastante desordenada. Había muchas artesanías y marionetas. Sasori se sentó en un gran escritorio, a su alrededor había unas cuantas herramientas y más marionetas – Ehh… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Tu cara…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu cara tiene que ser plasmada en un arte eterno.

\- ¿Hai?

\- Quiero hacer una marioneta con tu rostro – Dijo sonrojado - ¿Puedo?

\- ¡Claro que no! Es que… no quiero que me quites mi rostro.

\- Mooh, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba ¬¬'

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Solo siéntate allí… - Me tomó del brazo e hizo que me sentara en frente de él –

\- ¿Bien…?

\- Solo espera y verás, el verdadero arte eterno.

\- Sí, sí…

/Una Hora después/

\- ^.^ ¡Está listo!

\- Ah… sí… ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Aquí tienes… - Dijo entregándome la marioneta –

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡No hablas en serio! ¿Es este mi retrato?

\- Arte, es arte.

\- ¡No bromees! – Estaba indignado. Gasté una hora de mi preciada vida, solo para que me mostrara un pequeño muñeco de madera, con cabello artificial igual que el mío y con la cara pintada a mano. Es una broma, una muy pesada - ¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?

\- *-* Se mueve~

\- ¡¿Huh?!

\- ¿Eres un Uchiha, cierto?

\- Así es ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Quería confirmarlo. Si lo eres, muéstrame tú varonil Sharingan – Dijo con total seriedad –

\- A-Ahh… sí… - Activé mi Sharingan, creo que con decir solo eso bastaba, no era necesario agregar el 'varonil' Maldición… ¿Qué es esta sensación? – Bien, lo tengo…

\- Wow~ *.* Eres genial~

\- ¿Huh?

\- /Carraspea la garganta/ Bien, comencemos… - Gracias a que el Sharingan puede ver el Chakra por su color, pude ver unos hilillos conectados desde los dedos de Sasori hasta algunas partes específicas de mi yo mini –

\- Increíble… ¿Y así es como la controlas?

\- Exacto… Esto debe impresionarte – Comenzó a moverse, primero el brazo, luego las piernas y empezó a marchar. Era algo genial, jamás había visto una habilidad como esta en mi vida. Lo leí en algunos libros –

\- Eso es increíble.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por supuesto… y dime, ¿Eres de la aldea de la arena?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste? – Dijo desconcertado –

\- Es que, estas habilidades son mayormente de personas de allí ¿No es cierto? Así que deduje que eras de esa aldea…

\- Lo sabía… - Dijo altanero – Eres una persona especial…

\- ¿Eh?

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Puedo quedármela?

\- ¡No puedes!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ehh, esto… e-eso es porque, es mi arte y es eterno. Así que… - Se sonroja – Si me lo quedo, serás eterno para mí.

\- Dios, eso fue tan lindo. Con esa cara de 'Quiero que te quedes hasta después de la tormenta' es más tierno aún – Eso es…

\- ^/^ A-Ah… dije… algo innecesario.

\- No… - Le tomé de las manos – Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo completamente sonrojado –

\- Recuérdame para siempre…

\- Sí. Eres como… un príncipe…

\- Me alejé rápidamente - ¡A-Ah, bueno, creo que tengo que irme! – Dije sonrojado y nervioso – Nos vemos…

\- A-Ah, espera.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras ^_^

\- S-Sí…

/Más tarde/

Sasuke: - Caminaba hacia mi casa. Eso fue extraño. Sasori era tan tierno, tanto que me atrevería a quedarme a su lado todo el día. Pero… no sé por qué me sentí así estando con él. Bueno, tal vez mis gustos desde aquel día están cambiando y ahora me inclino por los hombres. No está tan mal, no es que esté enamorado de Naruto – No, no… claro que no. Eso solo es… - Me detuve en seco ¿Era real lo que mis ojos estaban viendo? Por alguna razón, ver a Naruto besando a Sakura, hizo que mi estómago se agolpara con adrenalina. Quería darle un buen golpe a ese maldito mujeriego ¿Qué demonios era lo que sentía por mí? ¿Solo estaba jugando con mis sentimientos? Entonces… me estaba agobiando con todo este asunto por nada. Lo pensé tanto, que incluso comencé a sentir algo por él. Pero todo fue mentira… él no me ama… No, no debo dejar que mis sentimientos me controlen, debe haber alguna razón para esto. Seguí caminando, ya no importa. Se separaron al mismo tiempo que pasé junto a ellos. Ese rubio idiota, me hizo sentir cosas innecesarias. Es cierto, ya no importa, no importa lo que él diga de mí. Voy a decirle lo que se merece…-

\- ¿Sa…Sasuke?

Me di la vuelta y le miré fijamente - ¡Te…Te odio!

* * *

 **Naruto…**

/Academia de Este. Receso/

\- ¡¿E-Eeeeeehh?! – Dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe –

\- Shhh, no hagas tanto escándalo – Dije tratando de devolverla a su asiento –

\- E-Es que… e-esto me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Te dije que era algo impensable.

\- S-Sí, así es. Pero, de todas las cosas impensables que pudieron haberles pasado en la fiesta, esta era la última. ¿P-Por qué lo hiciste?

\- N-No lo sé…

\- ¡Tiene que haber una razón! ¡Has roto el trato!

\- ¡No se puede romper un trato de esta forma! – Es verdad. Sakura-chan y yo teníamos un trato. A ella, en serio, le gusta Sasuke y se supone que yo la ayudaría a que él se fijara en ella. Pero, ahora esto. Es el colmo –

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y si Sasuke se empieza a enamorar de ti?

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que no! – Me sonrojé – Y deja de hablar tan fuerte, pueden escucharnos.

\- Bien, pero tendrás que hacer algo con eso. Porque… ¿A ti no te gusta Sasuke, o sí?

\- N-No, no me gusta. Que va… - Mentí, Yo siempre he admirado a Sasuke, no sé si estoy confundiendo las cosas, pero… en ese momento, me sentí tan feliz por haberlo hecho. Incluso podría decir que no me arrepiento. ¡No, no, no! Eso no es así. No puede gustarme mi mejor amigo, es solo que… lo estoy pensando demasiado. Sí, Sasuke no me gusta, eso es –

\- Hmm…

\- Umm… D-Disculpa… - dijo Gaara.

\- Ah, Gaara. ¿Qué tal?

\- Estoy bien – Se vuelve a Sakura – Amm, soy Gaara.

\- Soy Haruno Sakura, es un gusto.

\- Sí, igual. Amm, quería preguntarles algo.

\- ¿Sí, dime? - "¿Habrá escuchado nuestra conversación?"

\- Ehh, sí. Bueno, estuve preguntando a otros estudiantes y me dijeron que ustedes podrían saber. Esto… ¿Conocen a Uchiha Sasuke?

\- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura.

\- Sí, lo conozco. ¿Por qué? ¬¬

– No lo mires así, estás a la defensiva - susurró Sakura.

\- Haa... - Suspiré.

\- A-Ahh, ¿Él estudia aquí?

\- ^_^' No, pero somos sus amigos. Si quieres podemos darle tu mensaje.

\- Ah, no… preferiría hacerlo yo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan importante puede ser? – Dije, sentí el codo de Sakura-chan en mis costillas, me quejé sin pronunciar palabra –

\- Es que… él tiene un libro que yo quiero.

\- ¿Solo por un libro?

\- Sí, yo escribí ese libro.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Sakura - ¿Cómo es? Si quieres, podemos decirle que te lo devuelva.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias, Ehh… ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?

\- ¡Claro! ^^

\- Gracias, Sakura… tengo que irme, me avisas cuando le hayas dicho. Adiós.

\- Claro, bye-bye.

/Se va/

\- ¬¬ oye, oye, oye… ¿Por qué solo te agradeció a ti? – Me miró molesta y me tomó la cabeza para hacerme una llave profesional –

\- Porque eres un idiota que va a la defensiva con alguien que acaba de conocer. Y pensar que fuiste el primero en hablarle, imbécil. ¿Acaso son celos?

\- ¡Claro que no! Ay, duele, suéltame… - Me soltó y me miró triunfante ¿Celoso, yo? Es una broma ¿Verdad? –

*Timbre*

\- Bien, vámonos. Tengo que ir a decirle a Sasuke sobre ese dichoso libro.

\- Ve tú, yo no quiero ir – Dije cruzándome de brazos. Me tomó de la oreja e hizo que me levantara –

\- Vas a venir conmigo. Sino, Sasuke pensará que estás huyendo de él. Pensará que estás tan avergonzado porque descubrió tus sentimientos y no es así ¿Verdad?

\- Bien, bien, te acompañaré.

\- Sí, debes aclararle las cosas.

\- Ok… - Suspiré y caminamos hasta a salida. Nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros y nos dirigimos hasta la Academia del Sur, aunque teníamos que caminar bastante, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado. Pero ¿Cómo voy a verle la cara sin ponerme nervioso? Si tan solo con escuchar su voz por el celular, moría de nervios. Igual, Sakura-chan no me deja opción, tengo que aclarar las cosas. Ella tiene razón. Estábamos llegando y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Lo vi salir, me detuve en seco – Sakura-chan… - Le dije y se detuvo. Lo vimos con una chica, tal vez de un grado inferior por su altura, era muy bonita, debo admitir – Ocúltate… - La tomé del brazo y nos escondimos detrás de un muro –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Esa chiquilla me parece peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué? Estás a la defensiva, otra vez.

\- Soy una persona intuitiva, ella no me agrada.

\- Vaya, me sorprende que tu vocabulario sea tan amplio, malhablado.

\- Ya, ya… - Vi a Sasuke buscar algo con la mirada, o tal vez procura que nadie le mire. Se fueron juntos. Él le ayudó con sus libros ¿Serán pareja? – Vamos, debemos seguirlos…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es por tu bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No te interesa saber qué es lo que Sasuke hace? ¿Con quién anda? ¿A quién le habla?

\- …

\- Pues, yo tengo un trato contigo, y voy a cumplirlo. Digo que esa chiquilla le puede hacer algo a Sasuke. No voy a permitir que se enamore de otra. Eres tú o nadie.

\- …

\- Bueno, vamos… - Los seguimos a una distancia prudente. Sasuke es muy perceptivo, podría descubrirnos en cuanto hagamos algo mal. Llegaron a su casa, a la de Sasuke. Esto es muy raro, pero al parecer, Sasuke la invitó – Bien, nos toca vigilar desde aquí, hasta que hagan su segundo movimiento.

\- Naruto, esto no es un campo de batalla. Además, Sasuke puede hacer lo que quiera, no estamos atados.

\- No voy a permitirlo, Sakura-chan. ¿Te lo dije, no? Eres tú o nadie. No quiero que Sasuke esté con cualquier chiquilla que se le atraviesa. No es justo, tú has trabajado mucho para que él te quiera. Así que voy a investigarlo…

\- Eres increíble…

\- Eres mi amiga. Lo haría sin dudarlo.

\- Gracias…

\- Bien… - Nos quedamos vigilando su casa, hablábamos de uno que otro chisme de la Academia y nos reíamos por ello. Después de un, no tan largo, tiempo, salieron los dos. Los seguimos hasta su destino. Durante el camino hacíamos bromas como fingir tener un radio y comunicarnos en clave o decir que éramos espías, aunque a veces lo éramos realmente. Llegaron a una casa, la de ella. Descubrimos que su nombre es Rin, escuchamos a Sasuke llamarle así. Después Sasuke se fue. Sasuke es un niño de casa, no debería salir solo y menos si no conoce estas calles, porque al parecer, estaba perdido. Se detuvo en una tienda de artesanías y se quedó hablando con un niño de primaria. Momentos después, ese niño lo llevó adentro en contra de su voluntad. Quise intervenir pero Sakura-chan me dijo que él era un Uchiha y que podía cuidarse solo. Logré calmarme. Cuando supimos que se estaba tardando demasiado, Sakura-chan fue a comprar unas bebidas. Pasó una hora y no se veían señales de que iba a salir, me preocupé –

\- Estoy aburrida…

\- aja… - Veía fijamente la tienda –

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Aún no. Tenemos que esperar a que salga.

\- No va a salir, quizá es un amigo de la infancia.

\- Los únicos amigos de la infancia que él tiene, somos nosotros.

\- Bien. Quizá está muy entretenido allá adentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tan poco espíritu?

\- Aceptémoslo, Sasuke nunca va a amarme. Creo que deberíamos parar aquí.

\- No seas así, Sakura-chan. Lo hago por tu bien.

\- No, lo haces por ti.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Desde que me contaste lo del beso, siempre actúas extraño con respecto a Sasuke. Estás siempre a la defensiva con todos. Te preocupas por él más que antes.

\- Me preocupo lo mismo que antes.

\- Mentira, ahora pareces una novia celosa.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, y tienes de excusa mis sentimientos ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta? Yo podría ayudarte.

\- Sasuke no me gusta.

\- claro que te gusta. Y es mutuo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La noche de la fiesta, hablé con Sasuke cuando llegué a mi casa. Estaba muy nervioso y, por lo que me dijo, tú le habías llamado antes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él también actúa muy extraño. Por supuesto, era de esperarse. No está de moda besar a tu mejor amigo. Pero las cosas tienen que aclararse en este momento.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Vas a decirme si de verdad lo amas

\- No lo amo… - Dije nervioso y salí del escondite. Comencé a caminar mientras ella me seguía –

\- ¿Te gusta, cierto? Estabas borracho y destapaste tus sentimientos.

\- Claro que no – Me detuve y le miré –

\- Obvio, sí. Lo noto en tus ojos, Naruto. Cada vez que te recordaba sobre nuestro trato, te ponías triste. ¿Por qué será? – Dijo ladina –

\- No digas tonterías, Sakura-chan…

\- ¡No son tonterías! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar! ¿Si yo te besara ahora mismo, qué sentirías?

\- No entiendo la pregunta.

\- Entonces, te lo explico con hechos.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Lo voy a hacer porque no es Sasuke quién me gusta!

\- ¿Qué? – Me quedé helado, ¿Lo que dijo es cierto? – Sakura…

\- ¡Tú eres quién me gusta!

\- ¿Qu…? – Me tomó de la camisa y se inclinó para besarme. Me quedé perplejo mirándola, quien también tenía el rostro muy tenso. Esto no es correcto, no lo es. Si Sasuke nos ve, no me lo perdonaría. Entonces… como si el mundo conspirara en mi contra, Sasuke pasó justo al lado de nosotros. Me separé de Sakura, él tenía el ceño fruncido. Imposible yo… - ¿Sa…Sasuke? – Se dio la vuelta para verme muy enojado –

\- ¡Te… Te odio! – Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Yo estaba muy anonadado como para ir tras él –

\- ¿Bien…? ¿Qué te pareció? - preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Qué me pareció? No debiste haberlo hecho. Sasuke está…

\- Está muy enojado. Tú también, lo sé. Pero ustedes mismos acaban de delatarse. Pensé que si te decía que te amaba, tus sentimientos iban a cambiar. De todos modos, me habías dejado en claro que Sasuke no te gusta – Me sonrojé, tiene la boca llena de la maldita razón – entonces tenías dos opciones, sorprenderte y ponerte de lo más nervioso por el beso o sorprenderte y enojarte por el beso. Pero no pasó ninguna de las dos, más bien, pasó la tercera opción. Sasuke pasó a nuestro lado, él reaccionó negativamente y tú también. En resumen, lo amas y es mutuo.

\- ¿Entonces no me amas?

\- Por supuesto que no, no intentes compararte con Sasuke.

\- E-Eso fue cruel…

\- Pero ahora, tenemos un problema mayor. Sasuke está enojado, podría utilizar esta situación y aprovechar para dar un salto a mi favor.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que no pienso ayudarte, ahora somos rivales – Lanzó una risita maliciosa – Estaría muy feliz si esta situación no cambiara nuestra amistad. Espero que tarde o temprano, aceptes que empiezas a enamorarte de Sasuke. No me gustaría que llevaras una vida de remordimientos, así que será mejor que lo hagas. Además, tienes más puntos a tu favor. Antes creía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarle, pero ahora que pasó esto, debo ponerme en marcha. No dejaré que un rubio tonto me lo quite tan rápido. Así que tendrás que buscar ayuda en otra parte…

\- O-Oye… yo no…

\- Bien, adiós. Debo ir a hacer un plan de ataque. Hasta mañana – Sonrió y se fue muy alegre ¿Qué demonios había pasado? –

* * *

 **Sasuke…  
** Llegué a mi casa. Me sentía totalmente utilizado. Me sentía identificado con Aoki, personaje de mi libro. Siempre pensó que su amor era imposible, honestamente yo también lo creí. Sentía que era estúpido, pero cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que veía a Naruto o si quiera escuchaba su voz. Mi estómago se agolpaba con emociones, lo pensé demasiado y comencé a enamorarme de él. Creí que era posible, a diferencia de Aoki, él tiene a la ley encima. Pero yo no. Todos están luchando por algo realista en su vida, y… para mí, ser el único que se preocupa por su propio corazón, es tan… egoísta. Corrí hasta mi habitación y me lancé a mi cama, no quería pensar. No quería pensar que Naruto se había burlado de mí. No quería creerlo.

\- Esto es tan… tonto…

 _En el siguiente capítulo…_

Suigetsu: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Sasuke: A-Ah, no… es que…

Sakura: ¡Discúlpate! Y esa será mi última ayuda.

Naruto: No tengo nadie que me ayude…

Hinata: U-Umm…

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

No olviden que ya sea si les gustó o no les gustó, pueden dejarnos sus _reviews_ con sus opiniones o sugerencias.

Para los que se hayan dado cuenta hicimos un cambio en la forma de narración, esto fue gracias a una sugerencia hecha por _Luna Uchiha16._ Ustedes también pueden opinar al respecto :D

 _Respuestas a los Reviews:_

 _\- Luna Uchiha16:_ Gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que nos hayas elegido como tu primer fic Yaoi :3  
Sobre tu pregunta... lo que yo hago es escribir o copiar y pegar la historia, y luego la guardo, después le doy a la opción editar "Edit/View" y allí me permite editar el texto y colocar las líneas divisoras, el ícono está a la par del centrado y aparece como un Guión largo (cuando te pones sobre él aparece "Horizontal line") y eso es todo; si aún tienes dudas puedes mandarme un mensaje privado y trataré de explicarte mejor :D  
Sobre tu sugerencia... Hace casi un año mi hermana empezó a escribir esta historia y su estilo de narración era como en un guión teatral, en sus historias más actuales ella narra de la manera en que lo sugeriste, por eso me pareció que tenías toda la razón (yo también creo que así se mira mejor) así que decidí corregirlo. Gracias por sugerirlo.  
¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Espero que la puedas disfrutar hasta el final. Lo bueno es que, a pesar de ser un Long Fic, como ya está casi terminado no tendrás que sufrir la espera laaaargos meses para que sea actualizada. Así que espero que sigas leyendo y comentando ^.^

Bien, el próximo capítulo será el primero de la segundo parte, y se llamará "Aceptación"

Como siempre, les recuerdo visitar nuestra página en Facebook **Fanfic's de Naruto - En español**

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Qué tengan un lindo día!

Saludos.


	7. Parte II - Capítulo 1

_Konnichiwa._ Les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Es el primero de la Segunda parte "Progreso".

Nuevamente agradecemos a _Luna Uchiha16_ por dejarnos un nuevo review. Y también gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí a disfrutar de esta historia... Espero que en un futuro ustedes también se animen a dejarnos sus comentarios ^.^

 _Advertencias_ : Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para Fujoshis :3

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Parte II - "Progreso"**

* * *

 **Parte II Capítulo 1**

 **"Aceptación"**

/Casa Uchiha/

 **~~Notas de Sasuke, parte I:  
** Han pasado 3 malditos días desde que vi por última vez al rubio pervertido. Así es, ese es el sobrenombre que utilizo con él. Se lo merece. En fin, parece que se lo ha tomado muy calmado esta vez. No mensajes, ni llamadas, ni visitas. No he sabido nada de él. Aunque, mmm… ese mismo día me llamó Sakura, me hablaba como si, en realidad, nada pasó. Pero no me atreví a preguntarle nada. Maldición, quizá ya son pareja. Naruto me reemplazó muy rápido, se supone que debería estar sufriendo por eso, pero no es así… eso es absurdo~~  
*Deprimirse, deprimirse, deprimirse* - Se supone que bajé a la cocina para distraerme, pero las imágenes volvieron a mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que vi, ese beso. Ellos dos… parecían totalmente seguros de lo que hacían y aunque le grité a Naruto que lo odiaba, no hicieron nada. Saqué unos onigiris y los puse en un plato, planeaba comerlos pero no tenía apetito. ¿Estoy sufriendo por amor? ¿Por el amor de Naruto? Golpeé la mesa con fuerza…

\- ¡Ese maldito rubio! (◣_◢#) como lo odio… odio tener que sentir esto por él. Mejor dicho, ¿En serio me permití sentir esto por él? ¿Por un beso? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Moooh… - Golpeé la mesa con mi cabeza. Vaya, se sentía muy pegajoso –

\- Oh... - dijo Itachi asomándose a la cocina - Sasuke ¿Qué haces acostado en la mesa?

\- Estoy cenando... - dijo lzandola la vistqa y mirándolo sin disimular su depresión.

\- ¡Pero si tienes toda la comida en la cara!

\- ¿Eso importa? – Desvié la mirada. Qué horror. No puedo permitir que mi hermano me mire en este estado. Sonreí mientras me quitaba los Onigiris de la cara – Leí que el arroz era bueno para lucir sano.

\- Moooh, ¿Qué te sucede? – Acto seguido me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la sala.

\- Nii-san… - Me lanzó al sofá – ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté mirándole con desconfianza.

\- Toma… - Me entregó un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales grabadas en el – Límpiate la cara…

\- Nii-san, eres tan bueno conmigo.

Itachi: ¿Huh? ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando, bipolar #¬¬

\- No me pasa nada, Nii-san. Gracias por preocuparte

\- No me hables así, no te creo – Dijo mientras limpiaba mi cara con mucha fuerza –

\- ¡Ay, ay! Eso duele…

\- Sasuke… Es en serio ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Me estás preocupando.

\- Olvídate de mí ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Eres mi hermanito. Me prometiste que me dirías cualquier cosa que te incomodara ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

\- Sí confío en ti, pero… es algo tonto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tú puedes—

*Abren la puerta*

\- ¡Estamos en casa, Sasuke! - exclamó Suigetsu.

\- ¡Regresamos! - dijo Karin.

\- ¿Huh? – Dijo Itachi levantándose de golpe – ¿'Casa'? ¿Cuál casa?

\- ¡Aah! – reaccionó Suigetsu y le susurró a Karin – Mierda, es Itachi. Debemos irnos.

\- No voy a irme de aquí. - replicó ella - No tengo a dónde ir.

\- Pues yo tampoco. Pero… - Se puso de rodillas y le tomó la mano a la señorita. Espera ¿Qué? – Podemos hacer nuestro hogar muy lejos de la sociedad ¿Qué dices? – Cerré los ojos, a este paso nada iba a salir bien. Y al parecer mi palabra se cumplió, pues lo único que recibió mi amigo, fue una patada en la cara –

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Suigetsu! – Dijo completamente sonrojada. ¿Huh? ¿Pasó algo en la misión que haga que actúen así? – Itachi…

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Itachi secamente. A él nunca le agradaron esos dos –

\- Quiero quedarme aquí ¿Qué quieres que te dé a cambio?

\- ¿Quieres negociar tu estadía? - preguntó Itachi.

\- Así es – Dijo en completa seriedad, esto se pone interesante – Exacto y por desgracia, él también debe quedarse – Señaló a Suigetsu –

\- ¿Él también?

\- ¡Oh, por favor Itachi-sama! - Se levantó - ¡Acepte nuestras humildes almas en su hermosa posada!

\- Cállate… - le reprendió Karin.

\- Bien – dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos – ¿Cuál es su oferta, plebeyos insensatos? – Dijo al mismo tiempo que movía los brazos como si de una obra de teatro se tratase. Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué les sigue el juego? –

\- A-Amm… Esto… - intentó la señorita - ¡Te prepararé la comida por un mes!

\- ¿Quieres matarme, Heimin-chan?

 **~~Notas de Sasuke, parte II:  
** Desde hace mucho tiempo, la relación entre Karin, Suigetsu y mi hermano no es para nada buena, por no decir 'nunca se llevaron bien' Desde que se conocieron, siempre se pelean. Es decir, mi hermano no quiere que me junte con ellos, porque dice que son una mala influencia en mi vida. Es verdad, sus vidas no son un ejemplo a seguir, pero no es para rechazarles. Todo se reduce a un campo de batalla cuando los tres están juntos. (Heimin-chan: Plebeya)~~

\- ¡No te mataría aunque quisiera! - replicó Karin.

\- Hmp, ¿Qué? ¿Estás aceptando que eres débil? Porque si es así, puedes quedarte si lo dices.

\- Moooh... - Molesta - Está bien. Yo—

\- Pero hazlo como si fuera una novela dramática – Dijo, mi hermano va a terminar sacándola de quicio –

\- B-Bien – Dijo totalmente molesta. Creí que no lo iba a hacer hasta que se colgó de la ropa de mi hermano y fingió estar llorando – Oh, Ita-kun. Soy humana y soy imperfecta, sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado y sé que no debí meterme con mi jefe, pero… ahora estoy segura que, soy una chica débil y sin poder y que tú eres hermoso y fuerte. Tú podrías darme fuerzas para sobrevivir, soy tuya… si me aceptas – Bajó la cabeza ¿en serio lo hizo? –

\- Bien, puedes quedarte – Dijo. Ella se levantó deprimida con un aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo –

\- Maldito Itachi… - Caminó hasta quedar a mi lado – odio a tu hermano, Sasuke.

\- S-sí… - dije.

\- Bien, solo falta uno. - recordó Itachi.

\- ¿Eh? - reaccionó Suigetsu - Ahh, bien… y-yo… podría cocinar para ti.

\- Esa es una gran idea - aceptó mi hermano.

\- "A veces pienso que Itachi me quiere más a mí que a Karin…" Gracias… - empezó Suigetsu.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- La última fase para que se queden aquí, depende de Sasuke.

\- ¿Huh? No bromees.

\- Sasuke… - me llamó.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Nii-san? – Dije indiferente –

\- Si quieres que tus amigos se queden en casa. Tendrás que decirme qué es lo que te pasa.

\- No me pasa nada.

\- No, mientes. Te pasaba algo antes de que estos parásitos vinieran-

\- ¡Oye! - gritaron los aludidos al unísono.

\- Vas a decírmelo. Si no…

\- Bien, bien, voy a decirte – Dije haciendo pucheros. A veces Nii-san es bastante molesto –

\- Bien, entonces pueden quedarse - accedió. Karin y Suigetsu suspiraron de alivio.

/Más tarde. Baño/

 **Sasuke...  
** Estaba en la tina tomando un baño. Quería relajarme y pensar. Tal vez estuve malinterpretando las cosas todo este tiempo. Él dijo que le diera tiempo, debo respetar su decisión, pero… creo que esta situación está afectando nuestra amistad. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Espera, ¿Qué es lo que voy a aclararle? ¡Él me tiene que aclarar las cosas! *Suspiro* pero ahora estoy muy ocupado. Los profesores se pusieron más estrictos y tengo que desvelarme haciendo tareas. Así que no podría faltar o escaparme para hablar con él – Maldición… qué difícil es esto… ¿En serio me gusta Naruto? – Sentí mi cara arder, ¿Me pongo así con tan solo recordar su sonrisa? ¿Por qué ese rubio pervertido me hace estremecer? – Quiero morir…

\- Sasuke… - Dijo Itachi sin entrar al baño -

\- ¿Qué quieres, Nii-san? Si no te importa, me gustaría tomar un baño a solas.

\- Dímelo…

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?

\- No tendremos un momento a solas luego de que salgas. Tus amigos querrán hablar contigo.

\- Eres un cotilla…

\- Oh, vamos… esa fue la condición ¿No?

\- E-Está bien… - ¿Cómo le digo sin sonar desesperado? ¿Cómo le digo que estoy celoso porque vi a Naruto y a Sakura besándose y que no me ha hablado en tres días? ¿Cómo le digo sin que quiera matarlo después? No tengo opción, debo decirle, no importa cómo – H-Hace tres días…

\- ¿Sí…?

\- La última vez que vi a Naruto fue hace tres días…

\- Ah… él era el problema.

\- Sí… esto… y-yo… lo vi besarse con S-Sakura…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- L-Los vi… besarse…

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

\- ¿Crees que es tonto?

\- No, no lo es. Eso… solo me confirma algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que de verdad estás enamorado de él

\- ¡¿Creíste que era una broma?! – dije totalmente sonrojado –

\- Al principio no creí que fueras a comprometer tu corazón con eso. Pero veo que ibas en serio. Porque… ya sabes… desde que ella murió, creí que nunca volverías a enamorarte.

\- Cállate… no quiero recordarlo.

Bien, es hora de que salgas de allí, vas a resfriarte.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Sí…?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa información?

\- Hmp… espero que Naruto esté preparado, dime ¿Ha estado entrenando últimamente?

\- Yo que voy a… ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

\- Voy a salir, hermanito. Dile a Suigetsu que me tenga la cena para cuando vuelva – Dijo, su voz se escuchaba lejos, señal de que se estaba yendo –

\- ¡Itachi…! – Salí de la tina y me puse una bata. Salí del baño y me detuve en las escaleras, Nii-san estaba en la puerta, a punto de salir – ¡Nii-san!

\- Vístete… quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- ¡No quiero ir a ver la muerte de mi amigo!

\- ¿Amigo? ¿Qué no era… tu novio? – Dijo, más bien, lo gritó. Me sonrojé –

\- ¡I-Itachi!

\- Jajaja, olvídalo. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Dije secamente, me miró ofendido –

\- Oye… yo confió en ti ciegamente, Sasuke. Eres cruel…

\- Bien, bien… espera aquí – Corrí hasta mi habitación. Me puse ropa cómoda. No sabía exactamente a donde me llevaría Nii-san, pero de seguro me dará uno de sus famosos sermones. Salí de mi habitación y choqué con Suigetsu, caí de rodillas. No lo vi, en serio… - ¡Ite…!

\- ¡¿Qué estás ciego?! - me gritó - Oh, espera… sí lo estás.

\- Cierra la boca… - Me levanté. Él extendió algo hacia mí – ¿Esto es…?

\- Úsalos… - Leve sonrojo –

\- Gracias, Su-chan~

\- ¡No me llames así! – Me dijo y se fue. Suigetsu es muy tímido aunque no lo parezca y no acostumbra mucho a ayudar a las personas. Así que se pone nervioso cada vez que hace algo bueno… Bajé las escaleras. Allí estaba Nii-san, recostado en la puerta, me miró de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

\- ¿En serio piensas ir así?

\- ¿Eh? – Me miré. Traía puesta una sudadera gris y unos jeans, algo normal y cómodo - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Ah, pues… a donde vamos, ehhh… no puedes entrar así.

\- ¡¿Y a dónde piensas llevarme?!

\- Te darás cuentas cuando lleguemos. Por ahora, ve a cambiarte…

 **~~Notas de Sasuke, parte III:  
** Uchiha Itachi, mi hermano mayor. A mis ojos, un ser admirable y fuerte, algún día quise ser como él. En la aldea (Gracias al nuevo sistema de gobierno por parte de la autora) las academias ninja, se dividen en cuatro: Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste. Junto con la División médica. Academia norte: Educación básica-avanzada. Se especializan en diversas técnicas (Combate especial). Los estudiantes servirían de apoyo en un campo de batalla. Normalmente se dedican a los ataques sorpresa. Academia Sur: Educación Básica-avanzada. Aquí se encuentran los mejores estudiantes de toda la aldea, es así porque estoy yo. Vale aclarar que somos los mejores. Se especializan en casi todas las ramas, por su capacidad de recopilación de información, inteligencia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y apoyo logístico. La mayoría de estudiantes son estrategas. Academia del Este: Educación básica. Ellos se especializan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de medio alcance. Los estudiantes están capacitados para ir al frente en el campo de batalla. La mayoría son shinobis especialistas en armas. Academia Oeste: Educación básica. Se especializan en combate uno contra uno, por ende, están especializados en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Ellos siempre estarán en las primeras líneas de combate~~

\- Bien, estoy listo… - Ya que Nii-san se rehusó a llevarme así donde sea que vayamos, me puse una camiseta con un estampado, unos jeans oscuros, mi bufanda favorita y una chaqueta de cuero que encontré por allí – ¿Está bien así?

\- Sí, así está bien. Vamos… - dijo. Suspiré. Salimos de la casa, Itachi me pidió que me subiera al auto, obedecí. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y Nii-san se negaba a decirme a dónde íbamos.

– Venga, dime…

\- ¿Ya te lo dije, no? Cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta.

\- Nii-san idiota… - Dije recostándome en mi asiento –

\- Pero antes, respóndeme una cosa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué tanto te gusta Naruto? – Dijo sin hacer contacto visual conmigo –

\- Nii-san, fija la vista al frente, no quiero morir virgen.

\- Oye—

\- Oh, por cierto. ¿Sabes? Dentro de poco será el festival de la academia, lo han hecho todos los años, pero esta vez quiero participar. El tema de este año es "Vínculos" es decir que es una propuesta ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a ir?

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, Sasuke. No te prometo nada, pero haré lo posible. Tú podrías hablar con Hokage-sama para que me deje ir. No lo parece, pero es débil ante un niño como tú. De todos modos, eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones y- ¡Espera, cambiaste de tema!

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Nii-san. Si me haces el favor…

\- Sasuke. Vamos, tienes que responderme.

\- Solo si me aseguras que vas a ir al festival – Dije, me miró serio –

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una relación tan fría? Te dije que haría lo posible.

\- Entonces no respondo.

\- Oh, Sasuke… - Dijo. Le miré serio – Está bien, sí voy a ir, lo prometo.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Entonces…? - dijo. Suspiré.

\- ¿Qué tanto me gusta, eh? Bien… es una pregunta difícil, para empezar. Naruto… es un idiota. Es un pervertido que me besó para reemplazarme con mi amiga.

\- "Eso solo me enfurece aún más…"

\- Pero… cuando pienso en él… mi cuerpo recibe una descarga de adrenalina, mi estómago se llena de emociones y mi corazón late muy fuerte. Desde ese día, no he estado cerca de él, así que solo sé que, eso es lo que me ocurre cuando le pienso. No sé cómo me sentiría si vuelvo a tenerlo enfrente. Naruto me hace sentir… todos esos sentimientos que creí que había perdido – Ligera sonrisa – Ese usuratonkachi…

\- Bien, eso aclara mis dudas ¿Quieres respuestas, no?

\- Así es…

\- Entonces… - Detuvo el auto, las ventanas son polarizadas así que no veía con claridad – Abre la guantera – Dijo, obedecí – ¿Ves esa venda de allí? – Asentí – Quiero que te la pongas…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está bien, hazlo rápido.

\- No voy a hacerlo, para empezar ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Sasuke, mis ojos están perfectamente bien, no me hagas controlarte.

\- B-Bien, ya entendí – Me puse la venda poco convencido. Escuché que Nii-san bajó del auto, segundos después, me abrió la puerta y me condujo hasta fuera – N-Nii-san…

\- Tranquilo, hermanito. Solo sigue mis pasos…

\- Eso es lo que más me preocupa…

\- Oye, oye… confía en mí.

\- S-Sí… - Seguimos caminando un poco más hasta que Itachi se detuvo en seco, está de más decir que casi me caigo – ¿Ya?

\- Síp, aún no te quites la venda. Espérame un momento… - Se fue dejándome allí, estaba aterrado. Poco después volvió a mi lado –

\- ¿Puedo quitarme esto?

\- Síp – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, supongo. Me quité la venda –

\- ¿Eh? – Estábamos enfrente de una casa, color blanco, luz tenue, un pequeño jardín en la entrada, espera… - ¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?! ¡E-E-E-Espera, e-esta es…!

\- ¡Acertaste! Es la casa de tu novio.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!

\- ¿De qué hablas? Querías que te lo explicara, entonces habla con él.

\- ¡No voy a hacer eso, idiota!

\- Oye, no me hables en ese tono.

\- ¡M-Me voy!

\- Muy tarde, está a punto de abrir…

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Nii-san?! – Estaba a punto de irme, pero Itachi me tomó de la cintura y me detuvo. Comenzamos a forcejear hasta que abrieron la puerta, me escondí atrás de Itachi. No quiero, esto es… -

\- Perdón por la espe- - Apareció Naruto abriendo la puerta - ¿S-Sasuke? - dijo sorprendido. Me sonrojé y hundí mi cara en la espalda de Itachi. No me había dado cuenta, pero me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en sus labios. Estaba tan nervioso, que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a un ritmo acelerado. Sentía mi estómago a velocidad vértigo –

\- P-Pasen… - dijo. Entramos a la casa, la verdad es que, Nii-san me arrastro hasta adentro. Tenía tiempos de no verle, pero parece que él está muy tranquilo. Lo sabía, era el único que le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas, bajé la mirada… -

\- Naruto, - dijo mi hermano - ¿Jiraiya-san está aquí?

\- Ah, claro. Está en…

\- Oh, Itachi. - dijo Jiraiya - Cuánto tiempo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Ehhh… sí… - empezó a decir Itachi. Naruto se acercó a mí y me susurró.

– Vamos, dejémoslos solos.

\- A-Ah… sí… - Nos dirigimos a su habitación. Estaba nervioso y caminaba por inercia. Me siento pésimo, él no se hizo ilusiones ni lo pensó demasiado. Al parecer, para él sigue siendo un accidente, pero… -

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Desde que entraste tienes una cara…

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- No es necesario que mientas ¿Sabes?

\- ¿De qué hablas? No estoy mintiendo…

\- Sí, como digas. - dijo. Le miré molesto. - Los exámenes finales están por comenzar ¿No?

\- Tienes razón. ¿H-Has estado ocupado? – Indagué, me miró y sonrió. Me sonrojé –

\- ¿Tu qué crees? He tenido que estudiar mucho esta vez, ya sabes, no quiero llegar a graduarme y decir 'Vaya, pasé por los pelos'

\- S-sí. Así que no has salido estos días.

\- Mentiría si te digo que no – Dijo sentándose en su cama. Lo aceptó, quiere decir que no tiene remordimiento alguno. Maldito rubio pervertido –

\- Ah, ya veo… - Dije recostándome en la puerta –

\- D-Dime, Sasuke…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Tú… me odias? – Dijo sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. Espera, espera, sí tiene remordimientos –

\- ¿Disculpa? No te escuché muy bien – Bien, si actúo despreocupado, él dirá 'No, nada. Olvídalo' y cambiaremos de tema, eso espero – ¿Podrías…?

\- ¡Te estoy preguntando si me odias o no! – Me quedé helado ¿Qué iba a decirle? Si le digo que le odio, solo confirmarían mis celos y si lo niego, no va a creerme y me preguntará cosas que… - No lo pienses, solo dime… - Negué con la cabeza. ¡La puerta, huye! Me di la vuelta para abrirla pero Naruto se apresuró y la cerró con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Quiero que me respondas…

\- N-no voy a responderte eso.

\- Sasuke ¿Me odias, verdad? - Preguntó. Él… Él estaba tan cerca que no podía respirar. Me alejé lentamente.

– Te dije que no respondería eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- P-porque…

\- Sasuke, si estás molesto por el beso entre Sakura-chan y yo, déjame decirte que yo también lo estoy.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Usuratonkachi?! - ¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué él también está molesto? No lo entiendo… ¿Fue un accidente? –

\- ¡Sakura-chan, me besó! ¡No fue un accidente y tampoco quería hacerlo! ¡Ella me declaró sus sentimientos y me besó a la fuerza aun sabiendo mis sentimientos por ti! – Dijo, mi estómago se volcó, no me esperaba lo último, me sonrojé, él también lo estaba –

\- N-No lo entiendo… entonces… eso no-

\- ¡¿Qué no entiendes, idiota?! ¡Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba enamorado de ti! ¡Me gustas! ¡¿Te lo explico con hechos?!

\- ¿E-Eh? – Se acercó a mí y me tomó de las mejillas firmemente. Estaba aterrado, era la primera vez que veía a Naruto actuar así. No me dio tiempo de reacción cuando posó sus labios sobre los míos, me besó con fuerza. Otra vez mi estómago haciendo de las suyas y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. Apreté los labios y le alejé con ambas manos - ¿Q-Q-Qué hiciste…?

\- Te demostré que no miento, con hechos.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No necesitaba que lo hicieras! P-porque… yo…

\- ¡A-Ah, por cierto, Sasuke!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dije, exasperado.

\- Quiero que me ayudes a estudiar, así que… ven a mi casa todos los sábados a las tres de la tarde. Te estaré esperando, ahora… márchate…

\- ¿Qué…? – Él no estará hablando en serio ¿Me está echando? –

\- Rápido, sal de aquí. Llévate a tu hermano contigo. Me aterra que esté en mi casa – Dijo y me sacó a empujones de su habitación y antes de cerrarme la puerta me guiñó un ojo, maldito… -

\- ¡I-Idiota! – Estaba enojado ¿Quién se cree? Jiraiya y Nii-san estaban hablando en la sala, bajé las escaleras y me acerqué a Itachi - ¡Vámonos!

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo aún no… - Le tomé del cuello de la camisa obligándole a pararse – Ah, Sasuke… ¿Qué haces? – Le arrastré hasta la salida - ¡A-Adiós Jiraiya-san!

\- ¡Adiós, vengan cuando quieran! - se despidió.

\- ¡Claro…! - alcanzó a decir Itachi.

Nos subimos al auto. Comenzó el interrogatorio de Nii-san, pero yo le dejaba ignorado. Ese maldito rubio. Lo pervertido lo sacó de Jiraiya. Dios, me hervía la sangre ¿Por qué no le di su merecido? Ah, claro… porque su merecido era devolverle el beso, en mi muy interior. No podía pegarle, no sería capaz. Maldita mierda, lo odio… no podía pensar, simplemente estaba enojado… llegamos a casa. Itachi seguía haciéndome preguntas. Subí las escaleras ignorando a Suigetsu y a la señorita y me encerré en mi cuarto. Sí, iba a estar un buen tiempo allí… no lo entiendo… simplemente no lo entiendo…-

* * *

 **Naruto…**

/Academia del Este. Receso/

Estábamos en el campus de la academia. Sakura-chan y yo nos habíamos sentado en unas bancas como siempre. Hablábamos de cosas triviales, chismes de la academia, las tareas, en fin. Gaara volvió a recordarnos algo sobre su libro, que lo haga Sakura, no tengo tiempo para eso. Ayer, Sakura-chan, me había declarado la guerra, ahora éramos amigos-rivales. Pero simplemente no me podía imaginar a mí, peleando por el príncipe Sasuke. Era tan absurdo. Algo anda mal conmigo, me gustan las mujeres, pero… cuando pienso en Sasuke, el calor invade mi cuerpo y no puedo pensar con claridad. Necesito ayuda y rápido. Sakura-chan no estará para apoyarme y no confío en nadie más. Dios, en qué líos me metí.

Suspiré por tercera vez, había dejado de escuchar a Sakura, hasta que sentí su mano darme un golpe atrás de la cabeza, reaccioné ante el impacto e hice una cara de disgusto - ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Me estabas ignorando.

\- Lo lamento…

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Llevas tiempo mirando al vacío.

\- Es que… No sé qué hacer para ganarte…

\- Vaya, ibas en serio. No te creía capaz…

\- Claro que lo soy. Es cuestión de orgullo.

\- Bien… - Suspira agobiada – Discúlpate con él, así no habrán malos entendidos. Esa será mi última ayuda, no quiero que me lo quites – Se levantó y se fue –

\- ¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! – comenzaba a desesperarme, no sabía qué hacer. Era un hecho, estaba enamorado de Sasuke, pero… él dijo que me odiaba. Sino arreglo las cosas rápido, nada de lo que haga tendrá sentido. Debo apresurarme y hacer algo. Debo hacer algo. Debo hacerlo - ¡Aaah, Moooh! Todo es tan difícil…

Me quedé pensando durante todo el receso. Tocaron para entrar a clases y recibimos el último periodo. La verdad, ni siquiera le puse atención a Iruka-sensei a pesar de que me llamó la atención varias veces. No podía dejar de pensar en él, me había marcado la existencia y ahora no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Todo por un beso. En mi corta vida amorosa, jamás había sentido esto. Sentir la distancia y querer verle una vez más. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantener una relación por más de un mes, siempre terminaba más rápido de lo esperado. ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué un hombre? No lo entiendo… sonó el timbre para salir. Iruka-sensei, me habló sobre mi rendimiento académico, no voy tan mal que se diga. Me despedí de mis compañeros y de mi rival, quien me dijo que esa noche iba a ponerse en marcha. Uy, qué miedo, nótese el sarcasmo. Me dirigía a la salida, pero me detuve al escuchar los sollozos de alguien…

\- ¿Gaara? – Alzó la vista y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Me miró un tanto desesperado - ¿Sucedió algo?

\- ¿Q-Qué debo hacer para que no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de ver?

\- No voy a decirle a nadie, sino quieres. Pero… ¿Estás bien? Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Esto no me es permitido. Soy el Kazekage, todo el peso cae en mis hombros.

\- Gaara, sea lo que sea que estés pasando, cuenta conmigo.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Claro. Ante mis ojos, eres una persona normal. Te hablo de amigo a amigo – Dije, sonrió ligeramente –

\- Te lo diré cuando esté listo.

\- Dímelo cuando necesites hacerlo.

\- Gracias…

Dicho esto, nos despedimos. Creo que, al ser muy joven, él está sufriendo mucho. Críticas, muchas expectativas, trabajo extra… ¿Por qué eligió ser Kazekage a su edad? Es decir, mi sueño es ser Hokage, pero hasta yo sé que eso es suicida. El estrés del trabajo más el de la academia. Escuché que su padre murió y que por eso aceptó el cargo, pero obligarte a que te guste algo solo es causa de dolor. Intentar encajar forzosamente con los demás también es un error, aunque no creo que Gaara sea de esa clase de personas.

Caminaba por la ciudad. No quería regresar a casa, tenía que pensar ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Sasuke lo que siento? Ayer, dijo que me odiaba ¿Será que hablaba en serio? Para empezar, ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? Desde lo que pasó en la fiesta, no nos hemos visto muy seguido.

\- Debo arreglar esto… - Me senté en una banca – Debo hacer algo. Debo hacerlo. Sasuke tiene que saber que me gusta… él tiene que saberlo… - Suspiré agobiado – Desearía tener un poco de ayuda…

\- U-Umm… disculpe…

\- ¿Huh? – Me volví a ella. A juzgar por sus ojos, pertenece al clan Hyuuga. Es decir, es compañera de Sasuke ¿Qué hace hablándome? ¿Qué no todos los del Sur eran engreídos? – ¿Necesitas algo?

\- H-Hace un momento… ¿Usted estaba hablando sobre…Uchiha Sasuke?

\- ¿Eh? – Le miré confundido –

\- A-Ah, e-es verdad… debo presentarme primero – Se inclina – Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata. - se presentó. Me levanté.

\- El gusto es mío – Me incliné – Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Q-Que alivio. No quería pensar qué habría hecho si me equivocaba.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- A-Ah, sí. Soy compañera de clases, no, soy amiga de Uchiha-kun. Me gustaría…

\- ¡Espera! Si eres su amiga ¿Por qué le tratas tan formal?

\- E-Es una tradición. Mi familia acostumbra a tratar así a las personas, no importa lo cercano que sea. De esa manera, podemos demostrar que les respetamos y-

\- Hablas demasiado…

\- ¿E-Eh? A-Acepte mis disculpas. No quise hacerle enojar, es solo que- - Empezó a disculparse. Me reí.

\- Sigues hablando mucho...

\- O-odioso ¬¬

\- ¿Bien, qué es lo que querías?

\- U-Umm, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación a solas…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

\- Esto… pues… l-lo suficiente como para hacer un chisme.

\- ¿T-Tú… no lo harías, verdad? No pareces de esa clase de personas…

\- Quédese tranquilo. No voy a decir nada a menos que usted quiera. De todos modos… Uchi… S-Sasuke-kun me habló sobre lo que le hizo en la fiesta.

\- ¿Él te lo dijo?

\- Así es. Me dijo algo acerca de sus sentimientos…

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué siente por mí? – Dije acercándome a ella –

\- ¡E-Espere por favor! Está usted muy cerca… - Dijo desesperada, tanto que se había subido a la banca. Me alejé – Gra-Gracias… - Se sentó -

\- ¿Bien, qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo revelar esa información.

\- ¿Qué, por qué?

\- P-Pero… puedo ayudarle a conquistarlo…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si tanto le gusta, podría hacerlo. Conozco a Sasuke-kun muy bien…

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a unir fuerzas conmigo?

\- Sí, como dije, conozco parte de sus sentimientos. Pero… ¿Está usted seguro de esto?

\- Muy seguro… - Sí, ahora lo estaba. Estoy enamorado de Sasuke, no hay remedio y si ella va a ayudarme, creo que esto saldrá bien… - Estoy completamente seguro.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Supongo que sabe lo que le sucedió a Sasuke-kun la última vez que se enamoró ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Bien, no quiero verle otra vez triste. No quiero que le rompan su corazón, por eso – Se levantó y se inclinó – por favor, no lo lastimes… - pidió. Sonreí ligeramente.

\- No lo haré, es una promesa – Me levanté, ella se incorporó – Cuento contigo…

\- Sí.

/Más tarde/

\- Primer problema: ¿Cómo voy a acercarme? - pregunté.

\- ¿Cómo cree que debería hacerlo? - inquirió Hinata.

\- Bueno… la última vez que nos vimos, dijo que me odiaba – Dije, ahogó un grito –

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo para que llegara hasta ese extremo?!

\- Bien, mi amiga me besó y él lo vio todo, entonces me lo dijo ¿Serán celos?

\- Que odioso…

\- ¡No soy ningún odioso, ella no me dio tiempo de reacción! Ehh… así que, pienso que debería ir poco a poco.

\- Completamente equivocado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Los acercamientos sutiles no funcionan con él. Usted debería usar el acercamiento directo. Algo que logré impactar al espectador, en este caso, Sasuke-kun.

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

\- Debe declararle lo que siente – Dijo con firmeza, ahogué un grito – Tomarle por la fuerza y proponerle algo sucio – Ahogué otro grito – Besarle sin previo aviso y ponerle nervioso – Ahogué otro grito –

\- ¡P-Pervertida! ¡Definitivamente no voy a hacer eso!

\- ¡No soy pervertida!

\- ¡¿No?! – Me sonrojé –

\- Pero es la única forma para que Sasuke-kun se interese más en usted. A estas alturas de su relación, sería una perdida valiosa de tiempo ir paso a paso. Esta situación requiere medidas directas.

\- ¡No me pidas imposibles! Me pongo nervioso con tan solo escuchar su voz por el teléfono y ya quieres que le proponga cosas sucias.

\- E-Era una forma de decirlo…

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- Moooh… piense en esto como un campo de batalla. No puede utilizar acercamientos sutiles porque no es una mujer, así que solo le queda atacar directamente. Tengo un plan para que marque la vida de Sasuke-kun.

\- ¿Cuál? Aunque creo que me arrepentiré por preguntar.

\- La próxima vez que se vean, dígale lo que siente, sus inquietudes y deseos. Luego, busque la forma de besarle a la fuerza, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun estará tan nervioso que no podrá decirle nada. Ah, esto es importante, no le dé tiempo de reacción. No queremos que lo piense demasiado. Así que invítele a salir rápidamente o dígale algo que haga que se vuelvan a ver. Algo que es común en un ser humano es la curiosidad, por lo que Sasuke-kun estará más interesado en su próximo movimiento. Esta es la parte más difícil, si están en un lugar de la ciudad, un parque, por ejemplo, despídase y váyase lo más rápido que pueda, pero si están en su casa, échelo por la fuerza. Si algo le gusta a Sasuke-kun, es una persona más dominante que él. Así que estoy segura que no faltará a su cita.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Tengo que hacer todo eso, solo para asegurar que él está interesado?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Me lo vuelves a repetir? - le pedí.

\- No lo haré.

\- ¿Eeeeh?

\- Los próximos días serán de entrenamiento. Debo asegurarme de que usted actuará correctamente en cualquier situación. Ahora, tengo que irme, no acostumbro a desviarme de mi camino a casa.

\- A-Ah, ¿Está bien que nos veamos todos los días a esta misma hora?

\- Espero que sea así. Tendré que hablar con mi padre para que me deje caminar a casa.

\- ¿Siempre te ibas en auto?

\- Así es, pero este día mi chofer no pudo hacerlo. Así que es el destino encontrarnos aquí.

\- Sí, supongo ^^

\- Si no puedo convencerle… ¿P-Puedo tener su correo?

\- Ah, por supuesto – Intercambiamos correos –

\- Gracias. Estaremos en contacto – Se inclina – Nos vemos.

\- Ah, ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a tu casa?

\- No creo que sea necesario. Por favor, no insista. Pero gracias, espero que Sasuke-kun sea feliz. Adiós… - Se fue. Suspiré.

¿Será esta clase de encuentro lo que me acercará a ti, Sasuke? Me dirigí a mi casa, todo transcurrió como de costumbre. Al día siguiente, llegue tarde con Hinata, tuve que hacer la limpieza en el salón y eso me retrasó. Hablamos sobre Sasuke, él siempre era nuestro tema principal, tanto que no sabíamos nada sobre nosotros. Prácticamente, ella me estaba entrenando para tratar a Sasuke de ahora en adelante. De una forma directa. Ella se ponía en el papel de Sasuke y yo… en el mío, para saber que debería decirle en situaciones específicas. La tarde pasó rápidamente, no hicimos mucho. Pero aprendí demasiado, creo que estoy listo para conquistarle.

La tarde del miércoles, Hinata me habló diciendo que no podía llegar, pero me dio algunos consejos por correo. Me sentía cómodo con la idea de ser yo quien lleve nuestra relación a mi gusto. Eso me daba confianza para seguir. Estaba en mi casa haciendo la tarea, la larga tarea de ciencias naturales. Lo bueno de la Academia del Este, es que solo enseñan las materias básicas, pero aun así son muy estrictos. No quiero imaginarme cómo debe estar Hinata con las tareas. Ella es tan buena, que aun así tiene tiempo para mí. Me conmueve tanto…

Hice la cena con Ero-sennin, me la paso muy bien con él. Algo que aprecio, es que me da mi espacio, hasta ahora, no le he dicho nada sobre la fiesta ni mis sentimientos, pero tengo que hacerlo. Después de la cena, me hizo leer algunos de sus manuscritos para su novela. Pervertido, me dio hemorragia nasal de tan solo leerlos. Me dijo que aún era un niño que no aguantaba nada. Le di la razón, solo tengo 15 años. Mis padres tenían razón al decir que tuviera cuidado con él. Pero, a pesar de no estar con ellos, estoy feliz de que hayan sido ellos quienes salvaran la aldea. Muchos me reconocen por eso. Los amo por eso.

*Timbre*

\- ¡Naruto, abre la puerta! - dijo Ero-sennin - ¡Estoy ocupado aquí!

\- ¡Pervertido, baja rápido! ¬¬

\- ¡Voy, voy!

Me dirigí a la puerta, escuché algunos ruidos. Cuando abrí, me encontré con Itachi. Definitivamente el que estaba atrás de él, era Sasuke. Cuando pregunté, no hubo respuesta por su parte. Les invité a pasar. Sasuke se veía incómodo, nervioso y se miraba muy tierno sonrojado. Jiraiya bajó y comenzó a hablar con Itachi, le dije a Sasuke que los dejáramos a solas. Lo llevé a mi habitación. No me sentía nervioso, sabía cómo manejar esta situación y lo haría perfectamente. No debo decepcionar a Hinata y su gran esfuerzo. Luego de hablar de las cosas más triviales, dije…

\- Los exámenes finales están por comenzar ¿No?

\- Tienes razón. ¿H-Has estado ocupado? – Indagó, le miré y sonreí. Se sonrojó –

\- ¿Tu qué crees? He tenido que estudiar mucho esta vez, ya sabes, no quiero llegar a graduarme y decir 'Vaya, pasé por los pelos'

\- S-sí. Así que no has salido estos días.

\- Mentiría si te digo que no – Dije sentándome en la cama. Él se recostó en la puerta –

\- Ah, ya veo… - Me puse nervioso. En esa posición, Sasuke se veía tan necesitado de amor que no pude evitar tartamudear –

\- D-Dime, Sasuke…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Tú… me odias? – Dije, se quedó helado –

\- ¿Disculpa? No te escuché muy bien.

\- ¡Te estoy preguntando si me odias o no! –Se quedó pensando y no queremos eso ¿Verdad? – No lo pienses, solo dime – Me apresuré a decir. Tras unos segundos de silencio, optó por escapar de mí. Pero no le dejé hacerlo, corrí hasta él y cerré la puerta –

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Quiero que me respondas…

\- N-no voy a responderte eso.

\- Sasuke ¿Me odias, verdad? – Se alejó con cautela –

\- Te dije que no respondería eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Inquirí –

\- P-porque… - Sin tiempo de reacción, no puedo dejar que diga nada más –

\- Sasuke, si estás molesto por el beso entre Sakura-chan y yo, déjame decirte que yo también lo estoy – Yo tomaré el control de las cosas –

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Usuratonkachi?!

\- ¡Sakura-chan, me besó! ¡No fue un accidente y tampoco quería hacerlo! ¡Ella me declaró sus sentimientos y me besó a la fuerza aun sabiendo mis sentimientos por ti! – Dije, ambos nos sonrojamos. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba –

\- N-No lo entiendo… entonces… eso no-

\- ¡¿Qué no entiendes, idiota?! ¡Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba enamorado de ti! ¡Me gustas! ¡¿Te lo explico con hechos?!

\- ¿E-Eh? – Me acerqué a él y le tomé las mejillas firmemente. Le besé con fuerza, honestamente me gustó hacerlo y me puso feliz al mismo tiempo. Sentí que apretó los labios, negándose a seguir. Me alejé rápidamente, eso fue peligroso, por poco me muerde –

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué hiciste…?

\- Te demostré que no miento, con hechos.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No necesitaba que lo hicieras! P-porque… yo…

\- "¡No lo dejes responder!" ¡A-Ah, por cierto, Sasuke!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¬¬

\- Quiero que me ayudes a estudiar, así que… ven a mi casa todos los sábados a las tres de la tarde. Te estaré esperando – Bien, el suceso que garantizará su próxima visita, listo – ahora… márchate… - La parte difícil, odio tener que hacerlo. Me gustaría que se quedara un poco más, volver a sentir sus labios solo hizo que deseara con más fuerzas tenerle –

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Rápido, sal de aquí. Llévate a tu hermano contigo. Me aterra que esté en mi casa – Le saqué a empujones de mi habitación. Y antes de cerrar le guiñé un ojo. Escuché que me insultó. Tiempo después escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, ya se había ido y mi corazón no dejaba de latir con violencia. Me lancé a mi cama, toqué mis labios… - ¿Qué me hiciste, Sasuke? – Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Hinata, tenía que contarle lo más rápido posible. El plan funcionó y estaba emocionado. Las dos veces que marqué, me mandaba al buzón, debe estar muy ocupada. Solo le dejé un correo contándole lo que pasó. Luego le marqué a Sakura-chan, debo contarle mi logro y restregárselo en la cara… -

/Minutos después/

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! - exclamó Sakura.

Naruto: Así es. Le besé y quedamos de salir otro día. Oh, por cierto. Aclaré lo que pasó la última vez y te hice quedar como la mala del cuento – Me eché a reír al escuchar cómo me insultaba –

\- Te odio, que suerte tienes… juegas sucio…

\- No es así, solo le dije la verdad a medias.

\- Bien, pero no me dejaré vencer por tonterías como estas.

\- Está bien, supongo que no has hecho nada.

\- Supones bien, solo espera Uzumaki…

\- Sí, sí…

\- Tengo que colgar, Naruto. Suerte con eso.

\- Claro. Esfuérzate mucho – Dije y colgó. Me alegra que a pesar de pelear por el mismo chico, nuestra amistad esté intacta. Eso me llena de alegría, pero, igual… mi estómago se llenaba de adrenalina cuando recordaba ese beso. Segunda vez que le beso a la fuerza, y creo que habrá muchas más ¿Cuándo será el día en que él me tome por sorpresa? –

\- Voy a pasar… - dijo Jiraiya entrando a mi habitación.

\- Ah, claro… - Me senté. Él entró y se sentó junto a mí, en silencio. Algo no anda bien - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Sí, sucede algo.

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

\- Por supuesto…

\- ¿Bien…?

\- A ti… te gusta Sasuke ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué?

En el siguiente capítulo…

Sasuke: Olvídate de mí ¿Quieres? Mejor cuéntame tus avances con la señorita.

Hinata: Creo que él es bueno para ti

Sasuke: Hinata… ¿A quién le escribes tanto?

Hinata: A-Ah… esto…

* * *

¡Oh! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hinata ayudando a Naruto a conquistar a Sasuke? ¿Naruto y Sakura rivales?  
Nos encantaría que nos dejaran un _review_ con sus opiniones sobre la esta historia ^^

 _Respuestas a los Reviews:_

 _\- Luna Uchiha16:_ Es hermoso saber que estás satisfecha :3 Nosotras somos las que pedimos que comenten, así que lo menos que podemos hacer es tomarnos en serio sus opiniones. Mi hermana (la autora de este fic) estuvo de acuerdo con cambiarla y de hecho creo que también modificaremos los primeros capítulos. Si tienes cualquier otra sugerencia o notas algún error no dudes en decirlo.  
... Oh, no te preocupes, extiéndete todo lo que quieras xD  
"Fuente: yo" fue algo que tmabién me gustó mucho del cap cuando lo leí por primera vez xD. Mi hermana se puso feliz al leer tu comentario c:  
Y pues claro, lo único que puede deternernos de seguir publicando es falta de tiempo, y de todos modos no pasarían más que un par de días, muchos menos nos detendríamos al saber que hay personas como tú que se toman el tiempo de leerla y dejarnos un review. ¡Gracias!

¡Hey! El próximo capítulo se llamará "Respuesta" e.e (¡Qué emoción!)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que puedan pasar a leer el próximo.

No olviden que pueden visitar nuestra página de Facebook **Fanfic's de Naruto - En español**

 _Ciao._


	8. Parte II - Capítulo 2

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Para empezar quiero disculparme por el atraso, pero había que corregir ciertas cosas en el fic específicamente en el estilo de narración, fue un tanto complicado y tedioso cambiarlo -_-' pero hicimos lo mejor para que no fuera confuso y que pudieran disfrutarlo. A continuación les daré un pequeña explicación para que no se pierdan.

\- IMPORTANTE -

\- Luego de cada _línea horizontal divisora_ habrá un _cambio de narrador_.  
\- El narrador podrán ser _Sasuke_ o _Naruto_ , en cuyo caso será anunciado con uno de sus nombres en negrita, o puede ser _narrador omnisciente,_ el cual no será anunciado.  
\- Por lo tanto, si ven una línea horizontal divisora y acontinuación no aparece "Sasuke..." o "Naruto..." quiere decir que esa parte será narrada omniscientemente.

Waaa~ espero que puedan entenderlo a medida que leen. Esto es para seguir las sugerencias que se nos han dado por medio de los _reviews,_ los cuales agradecemos inmensamente. Pido un poco de compresión - si no es mucho pedir - pues como esta historia ya estaba escrita, no se puede cambiar mucho sin perder mucho más tiempo y la esencia que la autora quiso dejar en ella.

Bueno, ya no les aburro con tanta palabrería y espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo. Al final se responderán los _reviews._

 _Advertencias_ : Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para Fujoshis :3

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Parte II - "Progreso"**

* * *

 **Parte II Capítulo 2**

 **"Respuesta"**

* * *

 **Naruto…**

/Casa Uzumaki. Habitación de Naruto/

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿P-P-Por qué l-lo preguntas? – Me puse nervioso, esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa –

\- Solo responde. – exigió Jiraiya.

\- E-Ero-sennin yo… - Se supone que se lo iba a decir tarde o temprano, así que ahora es cuando – Perdón por no decirte antes.

\- ¿Entonces te gusta?

\- S-Sí… m-me gusta, no… e-estoy e-e-enamorado de e-él…

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es la segunda vez que hago una confesión como esta! ¡Es más fácil cuando se trata de una mujer! – dije apenado.

\- ¿Segunda vez? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

\- S-Sí, se lo he dicho a Sakura.

\- ¿A Sakura? ¿Qué no le gusta Sasuke?

\- Sí, me declaró la guerra.

\- Pero, Naruto, a ti no te gusta romper relaciones por cosas como estas.

\- Lo sé, por eso, es una pelea limpia. Si ella gana, yo me alejo.

\- ¿Así su amistad queda intacta, eh?

\- A-Así es… y… ha-hace un momento, m-me le declaré a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio?

\- ¡Claro que hablo en serio!

\- ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

\- No le di tiempo de reacción y le eché de la casa.

\- ¿Así que por eso estaba enojado cuando bajó?

\- ¿Estaba enojado? – pregunté. Escuchar aquello me preocupó un poco.

\- Sí. Muy enojado.

\- B-Bien, ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

\- Itachi me lo dijo – Tan solo mencionó su nombre y mi piel se erizó. Me aterra el hermano de Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo que él te lo dijo? ¿Acaso él lo sabe?

\- ¡¿Si te digo que él me lo dijo es porque él ya lo sabe, no?!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Supongo que Sasuke le contó todo. Itachi tuvo la idea de traerlo aquí.

\- Ah… con así fue todo…. Espera, más sorprendente aún, ¿En serio cree que eres confiable? De seguro harás una novela de nosotros, pervertido. – dije, acusándole. ÉL se echó a reír.

\- ¡Claro que soy confiable, tonto! Y no me des ideas para mis novelas.

\- Sí, sí…

\- Naruto… no estoy en contra de este tipo de relaciones. Pero me ha tomado por sorpresa, nunca creí que llegaras a esto. Tal vez fue porque ninguna de tus antiguas conquistas, duraba por más de un mes.

\- Por favor, no me recuerdes lo mal que va mi vida amorosa.

\- jeje, descansa ¿Sí? No vuelvas a ocultarme algo como eso ¿Si quiera ibas a decirme? – inquirió.

\- Por supuesto. – Me defendí - Tenía que hacerlo, sabes que no me gustan las cosas informales.

\- Ah, claro… quizá por eso las chicas huyen de ti. Por tu formalidad.

\- Cállate. De todos modos, por mi parte, los únicos que lo saben son Sakura-chan y tú. Supongo que Sasuke le ha dicho a Itachi y a Hinata.

\- ¿Quién es Hinata?

\- Es una amiga de Sasuke, el lunes me la encontré de camino a casa y por error escuchó mi monólogo. Desde entonces, me ha ayudado a conquistar a Sasuke.

\- Hmm… ya veo ¿Y es bonita?

\- Sí, es del clan Hyuuga. Tiene unos hermosos ojos.

\- ¿Tienes su correo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Me lo das?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, pervertido! ¡Sal de mi habitación!

\- jaja Ok, ok… descansa – Me acarició la cabeza y se fue. Suspiré. Vaya que tendré una semana agitada.

* * *

 **Sasuke…**

\- ¡Sasuke, en serio lo siento! ¡Abre la puerta, debemos hablar! – Dijo mi hermano tocando incesantemente la puerta de mi habitación –

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede Itachi? – le preguntó Suigetsu.

\- Sasuke se encerró dentro y se niega a salir.- le explicó.

\- Déjame intentarlo por ti. Tal vez me escuche. – se ofreció.

\- Si te hace caso a ti, pensaré en cómo dormirás esta noche.

\- ¡Sasuke, tu hermano quiere matarme! – me gritó Suigetsu aterrado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Sasuke, si no abres en este instante…! – empezó a amenazarme. Abrí la puerta con notorio disgusto.

\- ¡Quieres callarte, Nii-san!

\- ¡Pero, Sasuke…!

\- ¡Sasuke, gracias a Dios, sálvame! – Dijo Suigetsu colgándose de mi chaqueta. Le miré confundido y luego miré a Itachi – Nii-san, ¿Quisieras dejar de amenazar a mis amigos? – Dije y metí a Su-chan a mi habitación –

\- ¡Hmp! – exclamó Itachi molesto.

\- Y lárgate de aquí, estoy molesto contigo. – le exigí.

\- Por eso, déjame hablar contigo… - Di un paso atrás y cerré la puerta. Nii-san se quejó, para después irse. Miré a Suigetsu quien ya se encontraba recostado en mi cama, revisando mi celular. Suspiré.

\- ¿Qué haces, Su-chan?

\- Reviso tus cosas… y no me llames 'Su-chan' – Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Ya veo… - Dejó caer mi celular en cualquier lado y se levantó para mirarme serio –

\- ¿Por qué peleaste con Itachi?

\- Él comenzó todo, no te confundas.

\- Es que… es muy raro verles peleando, y menos cuando Itachi te protege bastante y dice amarte mucho.

\- Es verdad. Pero no puedo aceptar fácilmente lo que me hizo.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo? – Tan solo preguntó eso y sentí mi cara arder. Por culpa de Nii-san, tuve que ver a Naruto. Por su culpa, Naruto tomó una iniciativa muy rara en él y me besó. Todo fue por su culpa – Oye, oye… pareces un tomate ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Nada, no pasó nada! – Su tan solo recuerdo me hace estremecer. Aunque… tal vez Nii-san lo hizo por mi bien.

\- Pero…

\- O-Olvídate de mí ¿Quieres? Mejor cuéntame tus avances con la señorita.

\- Ah, bien… - Dijo, asentí – En la misión no pasó mucho, no pude hablar con ella correctamente. Pero le salvé varias veces. Creo que está teniendo un concepto diferente de mí y eso me alegra.

\- No pareces muy alegre ¿Sucedió algo más?

\- Bueno… al parecer… Karin aun siente algo por ti.

\- ¿Bromeas, verdad? – Dije, él asintió – No juegues…

\- Síp, cuando traté besarla, susurró algo sobre ti, no pude escuchar muy bien. Pero Karin no es tonta, ella debe sospechar o ya sabe mis sentimientos por ella.

\- Hmm, ya veo… ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

\- No veo cómo eso ayudaría en algo.

\- Tienes razón… - Me senté a su lado, él se veía muy mal, pensativo. Nos quedamos en silencio, era un silencio de esos en el que piensas en una solución para algún problema – Vamos, Su-chan, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro que, si te esfuerzas, ella se enamorará de ti ¿No lo crees? Confía en ti mismo.

\- ¿Y si la persona que quiero que se enamore de mí no es Karin?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dije confundido. Suigetsu me tomó de las muñecas y me recostó en la cama con fuerza. Se posicionó encima de mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- ¿Qué? – Sonrió ladino - ¿Te sorprende que, a quien realmente quiero, seas tú?

\- ¡¿De qué hablas, Suigetsu?! ¡Esto no…! – Se acercó a mi cara rápidamente y se detuvo a centímetros de mi boca. Me miró fijamente – ¡Bájate, Suigetsu! ¡No quiero lastimarte!

\- Eres cruel… todos los días desde que te conocí me has hecho daño. Te he visto besarte con un montón de chicas, y cuando conocí a Karin, creí que ella podría reemplazar el amor que siento por ti, pero… ustedes dos…

\- Oye… Suigetsu… m-me estás aterrando.

\- ¡¿Cómo que te aterro, insensible?! ¡Primero Karin y tú! ¡Y ahora esto!

\- ¿'Esto'?

\- Ya sabes, Naruto y tú. – Dijo, me quedé helado ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –

\- ¿D-De qué hablas? N-Naruto y yo no tenemos nada. No ha pasado nada – Dije, me miró molesto, no se la cree – Vale, sí tenemos algo, pero no es para…

\- ¿Tan desesperado estás?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿En serio te da miedo esto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En serio caíste en mí declaración falsa y me dijiste la verdad?

\- Espera, esto no está teniendo sentido. – dije. Estaba bastante confundido.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? No me gustas, Sasuke. Vi una conversación con una tal Hinata en tu celular. Decía que estabas enamorado de Naruto – Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. No pude evitar sonrojarme – Tú cara te delata.

\- ¿No sientes nada por mí?

\- Claro que no. No te creas la gran cosa, engreído.

\- Te odio. Hiciste que me preocupara mucho, idiota.

\- Jeje – sonrió – Ahora tendrás que contarme toda tu aventura con tu novio – Hizo énfasis en 'Novio', me hizo enojar –

\- ¡No voy a contarte nada! ¡Me jugaste una broma muy pesada y me la creí, eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo puedes poner tus sentimientos en juego? ¡Suéltame ya!

\- No hasta que me cuentes.

\- ¡Suéltame ya, Suigetsu! – Dije, Negó con la cabeza. Esto es el colmo – Tienes unos pocos segundos para que te bajes antes de que mi paciencia explote.

\- Uy, sí. Qué miedo.

\- ¡ITACHIIIII! – Grité como último recurso - ¡Nii-san, sálvame! ¡Suigetsu está…! – Sentí la mano de Suigetsu en mi boca. Tenía una cara de espanto y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que me mate? – Dijo y quitó su mano de mi boca.

\- Esa es la idea. Para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo.

\- ¡Eres cruel!

\- ¡Nii-san…! – Mi frase quedó a medias, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró mi hermano con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo, junto con su Mangekyo Sharingan y un cuchillo de cocina en las manos. Se veía totalmente aterrador. De seguro Nii-san estará pensando 'Con esto basta para que te mate' Incluso a mí me dio miedo, creo que exageré – Ah, ahí estás… - Dije mirando a Nii-san.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a mi hermanito así? ¿Cómo… huh? Voy a matarte… - Dijo sonriendo maléficamente. Suigetsu saltó de mi torso lastimándome un poco, llegó hasta la ventana y volvió a gritarme lo cruel que era. Salió por la ventana, Nii-san quiso seguirle, pero no quería que le matara, en serio - ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Sasu…! – Su frase quedó a medias. Le abracé del torso, me miró confundido –

\- Perdóname… te traté muy mal.

\- Sasuke…

\- Creí que no me ayudarías. Pensé que estabas muy enojado conmigo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Correspondió mi abrazo – Jamás voy a enojarme contigo, siempre te protegeré…

\- Gracias…

/Día siguiente. Academia del Sur/

"Desde que Itachi amenazó de muerte a Su-chan, él no ha vuelto a casa. Le he hablado y me dijo que no regresaría hasta que Nii-san se controle. En fin, han pasado dos días de eso. Se supone que, mañana, tendría que ir a casa de Naruto a ayudarle a estudiar. Pero yo nunca dije que sí, él solo me echo de su casa. Me besó, me comprometió y me echó de su casa, ningún evento concuerda entre sí. Él debe estar tramando algo y me preocupa el qué.

Me dejé caer en el pupitre y suspiré agobiado, observé al chico que quiso violarme en la biblioteca, ni siquiera sabía que tocábamos en el mismo salón. En aquel momento, él no me delató con el director por haberle metido en un Genjutsu, quizá porque yo tampoco me quejé con nadie. Volteó a verme y sonrió ladino, le miré con notoria molestia. Desvió la mirada y volví a suspirar."

\- Uchiha-kun, buenos días. – Me saludó Hinata.

\- Ah, buenos días, Hinata.

\- ¿E-Está bien? – preguntó.

\- Estoy bien. Ah, es cierto, Hinata…

\- ¿Sí? – Dijo sentándose en el pupitre.

\- ¿Por qué el Señor Hyuuga permite que camines sola a tu casa?

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- ¿Por qué nadie viene a traerte?

\- E-Esto… y-yo… yo quise que fuera así.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Q-Quería caminar a casa c-como todo estudiante normal.

\- ¿Solo por eso?

\- Sí, no se preocupe. No me pasará nada.

\- Hmm… no, no lo permitiré. Yo caminaré contigo a casa.

\- P-Pero, si hace eso, los rumores sobre nosotros van a agrandarse.

\- No me importa. No puedo dejar que camines sola a casa.

\- P-Pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Ya no me quieres? – Dije, se sonrojó. No fue una buena forma de decirlo, en serio –

\- S-Sí… sí lo quiero, Sasuke-kun. Jamás dejaría de q-quererlo.

\- Bien enton… - Mi frase quedó a medias cuando escuchamos que todos nuestros compañeros dijeron al unísono, un estruendoso "Awwww" ladeando la cabeza, a excepción de Shikamaru, él estaba dormido. Espera, para empezar ¿Desde cuándo están allí? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Cuando me levanté para decir algo, me percaté de que algunos tomaron video y fotos. Qué horror - ¿Q-Qué es lo que van a hacer con eso? – Pregunté para todos.

\- ¡Dejaremos que todos conozcan el amor que hay entre ustedes! – declaró alguien.

*Timbre*

– Hinata… - Tan solo se escuchó el timbre para salir y todos salieron del salón. Me volví a Hinata, ella tenía razón. Los rumores entre nosotros van a empeorar.

\- ¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó preocupada. Bajé la mirada. Sí, ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

Las clases siguieron como de costumbre, con la excepción de que cada vez que un maestro entraba, decían algo sobre nuestra 'Hermosa' relación. Mientras que Hinata y yo, lo negábamos por completo. Me preocupaba mucho lo que podrían hacer con esos videos, no quería ni pensarlo.

Pero no podía detenerlos, era obvio que más de algún video se difundirá en la red, ellos son tan crueles. Tocaron para salir, acompañé a Hinata de camino a su casa. Pensábamos en qué haríamos para detener esos rumores.

\- No se me ocurre nada. – le dije a Hinata.

\- T-Tampoco a mí. – anunció ella.

\- Debemos pensar qué hacer antes de… - Me detuve en seco. A unos metros de nosotros estaba Naruto. Se encontraba agachado abrazando sus piernas y… ¿Llorando?

\- N-Naruto-kun…

* * *

\- "Mi corazón latía con violencia" – pensó Naruto – "las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, no lo podía evitar. Y es que… admito que haber visto ese video, fue un golpe duro para mí. Eso solo me hace pensar que, Sasuke no siente nada por mí y que Hinata me ha estado engañando. Todo este tiempo que pensé que me ayudaría, fue un engaño. Solo se estaba burlando de mí, creí que podía volver a confiar en alguien. Creí que si me daba una oportunidad más, podría confiar en ella, pero no fue así. Hinata me dio la espalda desde el principio y Sasuke… lo odio… "

– Naruto… - dijo Sasuke en un susurro - "Me acerqué a Naruto, a pesar de sentir algo muy fuerte por él, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. No podía dejarle así como si nada. Odio verle así y odiaría tener que ser YO la razón de sus lágrimas. Simplemente no era correcto." - Naruto alzó la mirada. Se encontró con dos grandes ojos oscuros.

\- "Cuando le vi, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, pero… él no siente nada por mí. Él siempre quiso a Hinata, por eso rechaza a Sakura-chan y las otras chicas. Por un momento, me creí mejor que ellas, pero eso es absurdo…"

– ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- No pasó nada… - Se levantó con torpeza y desvió la mirada.

\- Pero estabas llorando… - dijo Sasuke - "Sentí a Hinata acercarse, con ella, podríamos levantarle el ánimo. Pero no fue así, Naruto la asesinó con la mirada. Ella solo agachó la cabeza ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" Naruto…

\- Aléjate de mí, Sasuke. No quiero volver a verte…

\- ¿Qué? "Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. Estaba aterrado, no quería perderle ¿Por qué me dice eso? Justo cuando ya me he decidido a corresponderle" ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Naruto?

\- "Su imagen se hizo borrosa" – pensó Naruto – "¿En serio iba a repetirlo? Si tan solo pensé esas palabras y mi corazón ya estaba negándose a aceptarlo. No quería perderle… pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que estaba enamorado de Hinata? ¿Por qué permitió que yo sintiera algo muy fuerte y genial por él? ¿Por qué?" ¿De…? ¿Desde cuándo estás con ella?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Contesta… ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Yo… nosotros no tenemos nada – Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado – "¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Acaso él…?"

\- ¿Nada? "La cabeza me dolía a horrores, cuando Sakura-chan me mostró ese video, quise ser fuerte para consolarle porque ella también estaba muy mal. Pero yo… no soporto esto, tenerle tan cerca y no poder actuar genial con él. Me hacía sentir horrible…" – Si no tienen nada… entonces ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿De qué hablas, Naruto? Nosotros no…

\- ¡Si no tienen nada ¿Por qué difunden su amor por la red?! "Mierda, eso me dolió. Presioné mis puños, no quería volver a decirlo, no quería volver a decir nada. Yo solo quería tenerle en mis brazos, susurrarle al oído cosas que solo escucharía de mí, amarle como nadie lo ha hecho, solo quería besarle los labios, verle sonreír, verle sonrojarse. No, ahora solo… desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado" ¡Te odio, Sasuke! ¡Ya no quiero sentir nada por ti!

\- ¡Naruto! – exclamó. Naruto salió corriendo. - "No sabía qué hacer, sentí mis ojos anegarse en lágrimas. Dejé caer mi mochila y corrí tras él. Escuché la voz de Hinata, pero nadie me detendría. No quería perderle, en serio. Hubiera querido que pasara cualquier otra cosa menos esta. No quiero imaginarme una vida sin él. Es absurdo y totalmente ridículo, pero… ¡Estoy enamorado de Uzumaki Naruto! No quiero perderle. La noche se hacía presente, llegué hasta un parque. Él se recargó en un gran árbol. Me detuve, mi respiración era pausada, trataba de calmarme antes de decirle algo. Pero, la verdad, no sabía qué decir".

\- ¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntó el rubio con desánimo.

\- "Se dio la vuelta para verme." – pensó Sasuke. – "El color de sus ojos era de un rojo intenso. El sello se había debilitado, el chakra del Kyuubi comenzaba a corromper el cuerpo de Naruto. Él está completamente enojado. En este estado, él es más aterrador que mi hermano. Debía proceder con cautela" ¡No quiero perderte!

\- ¡Eres un imbécil, te odio! ¡Lárgate! – gritó.

\- Tsk! "Arruiné eso…" Naruto… tienes que escucharme, ella y yo no tenemos nada. Yo no la amo, es sólo cariño. Somos sólo amigos "¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Nada concordaba entre sí, no estaba tan calmado como creía y mi mente no podía fabricar bien las oraciones. Tenía mi cabeza hecha un desastre"

\- ¿Solo amigos? – preguntó indignado - **"** **Naruto… no le creas nada de lo que te dice. Él simplemente está usándote, él no te ama de verdad. No te hagas más ilusiones. Entrégame todo, entrégame tú alma y tu corazón y te prometo que jamás volverán a hacerte daño…"**

\- Naruto…

\- "No quiero perderle…" - pensaba el rubio – "pero tampoco quiero volver a sentir esta tristeza ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?"… Escuché una risa en mi interior. Sabía de quién se trataba, si él me protegería de este dolor, quizá… yo…"

\- "Me acerqué a él con paso firme. No iba a escucharme. Ahora que el sello se ha debilitado bastante, no me queda nada más que intervenir físicamente. No puedo volver a hacer el sello de los ocho trigramas, pero sí puedo sellar su odio…"

\- ¡No te acerques, Sasuke! "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué quisiera venderle mi alma al Kyuubi? No pienso caer en su trampa, no quiero" Sasuke… "Mi cuerpo se recargó en el árbol. Sasuke seguía acercándose, no quería hacerle daño. A este paso yo…" -

\- Naruto… "Me miró con notoria preocupación. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para tocar sus labios con los míos. Sus ojos no cambiaron de color, podía sentir su chakra luchando con el del Kyuubi. Alguien como él… no debería tener una carga tan grande." Entrégamelo todo… yo protegeré tus sentimientos…

\- S-Sasuke…

\- "Me incliné y le besé. Era un beso profundo, sin titubeos. Le besé con todo el amor que le tenía, pero fue distinto a cualquier otro. Fue un beso apasionado, peligroso, tanto que me ardía. Su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, me tomó por Las mejillas, sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo en un chakra maligno, pero excitante. No quería detenerme, aumentamos el ritmo. Nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas era lo único que escuchaba en ese momento. Quise separarme, pero fue en vano ¿Qué demonios? No pude evitar hacer una cara de disgusto. Se aferró a mi cuerpo con una fuerza descomunal. Abrí mis ojos, las marcas en sus mejillas habían cambiado de grosor, señal de que aún seguía bajo la influencia de aquel maligno chakra" Naruto… detente "Dije intentando torpemente separarle de mí. Hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, me tomó de los brazos y las posiciones cambiaron. Me contraminó en el árbol, fue doloroso, quería parar pero él aumentaba el ritmo a medida que sentía el chakra del Kyuubi con más furor que antes. Me dolieron los brazos, empleó mucha fuerza para tomarme de ellos y ahora me dolían a horrores" Naruto… me lastimas… "Se alejó lentamente y posó su frente en mi hombro, le abracé"

\- Perdón… lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño.

\- No, está bien. No pasa nada – Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Naruto le miró con notoria preocupación.

\- Sasuke… ¿En serio no tienes nada con Hinata?

\- Claro que no, Naruto. Confía en mí.

\- Entonces…

\- Te quiero a ti – Dijo, el rubio le miró sonrojado. Sonrió.

\- T-También yo…

\- Umm… Ese fue el beso más peligroso y largo que he dado en toda mi vida. – anunció Sasuke.

\- Tu corta vida amorosa – Sonríe ladino.

\- Cierra la boca – ordenó.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Como en los viejos tiempos "Y es así, como mi extraña relación con mi mejor amigo comienza. Me acarició la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a caminar. Yo también lo hice. Quiero caminar a su lado, por siempre."

En el siguiente capítulo…

Naruto: ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Sasuke: Tengo que confesarte algo…

Jiraiya: Preparé la habitación…

Naruto: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Hinata: S-Sasuke-kun… ¿E-Estás celoso?

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que comenten si les gustó el cambio o si hay algo más que mejorar, si fue confuso... Se aceptan tanto alabanzas como tomatazos xD

De verdad esperamos que les haya gustado y que se queden al menso por curiosidad.

 _ _Respuestas a los Reviews:__

Luna Uchiha16: Gracias por haber comentado. Nos hace muy feliz que estés emocionada. Te pedimos disculpas por el atraso que tuvo este capítulo. Recuerda que eres libre de seguir comentando y dándonos tu opinión ^^

Mar Angys Dreams: Gracias por pasar y leer parte de nuestro Fic, sé que posiblemente no hayas llegado hasta aquí, pero hemos modificado los capítulos anteriores para que puedas disfrutarlo mejor - si te parece -. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

RinneRikudo: Ahora sí. Tenía muchas ganas de responder a este review. Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario tan largo y tan constructivo. Tengo que darte la razón a todo lo que has dicho, cómo podrás ver, hemos tomado tus sugerencia y ya hemos corregido este y todos los capítulos anteriores. Los puntos que mencionaste, de hecho son cosas que ya hemos ido mejorando en nuestros fics más actuales, incluso en los siguientes capítulos de este fic el manejo de la narración va mejorando, fue mi error comenzar a subir esto sin darle algunos retoques. En fin. de verdad, gracias por mostrar tanto interés. Y qué bueno que te haya llama la atención a trama. ¡Gracias!

Bueno, nos llemos en el próximo capítulo "Encanto"

No olviden que pueden visitar nuestra página de Facebook **Fanfic's de Naruto - En español**

 _Bye Bye._


End file.
